Heart of Green and Red
by Frosty Princess Katie
Summary: An exchanged student comes to Hogwarts from America and befriendsgolden Trio but when some strange things happen at hogwarts will her new friends still be willing to remain by her side even if the dark lord wants her for himself eventual HHr & TomRiddleOC
1. In which Americans meet Hogwarts

Hello Everyone. this is my first time writing a Fanfic. I hope you find it enjoyable. I do write a lot, but now that school has started up I don't know how fast I'll be able to post the chapters. I hope you like it...tee hee. P.S. Please review...

Chapter One

Harry Potter pulled himself onto the train on platform nine and three quarters. Today he was leaving to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his last and final year. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends again. He pulled his trunks up the steps and on to the train right behind him. He pulled himself to the back of the train where he found his best friend Ron Weasly already sitting in a compartment. He slid open the door and dragged himself in. When Ron saw him he smiled.

"Hi Harry," he said cheerfully. "Are you ready for our last year?"

Harry put down his trunk and took a seat. "As ready as I'll ever be. Where's Ginny?"

"Sitting with Luna, Neville, Shamus, and Dean." Ron said. "She wanted to sit with us but I wouldn't let her."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm exhausted. I was up all last night packing and reading like ten different letters that Hermione sent me."

"That girl writes too much. She sent me like seven." Ron snorted. "I mean they were all about how this is our last year and we should take it seriously. Sometimes she just annoys me to death. I can't stand her. How about you Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well I can't exactly say that she is annoying. I have learned to take her harping on us about our grades like advice. Ever since then I haven't gotten a detention with a teacher or a bad grade again."

"You mean you got a good grade on our end of the year exams last year." Ron said with his mouth open.

"I got a B-.why" Harry replied.

"I got a D" Ron squeaked. "Mum was furious with me. She said one worse grade and I'll be grounded till I'm 21 years old. Harry giggled.

"Just do what I did and take Hermione's advice. It'll help I promise."

"What ever you say Harry" Ron said Dully."

"Hey Ron" Harry asked sitting up. "What time is it?"

Ron looked at his watch. "10:58.why"

"Hermione better get on soon or she'll miss the train. it leaves in 2 minutes." Harry replied.

"I'm not going to miss anything," Said a stern female voice. Hermione Granger a tall slender girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes stood at the front of their compartment. She pulled her trunk in and set it next to Harry's. She then put the pile of books she was carrying under her arms on top of the trunk. As usual she was already dressed in her uniform and ready for school. She took a seat next to Harry and folded her arms and gave them a stern look. "So I'm annoying huh?" she snapped at Ron. "Well let's not forget that I am the one who gets good grades here." She then turned to Harry. She still wore the same expression on her face. "And as for you. I'm not giving you any more "Advice".

"Take it easy Hermione we were only kidding." Ron said slowly.

"Well it didn't sound like kidding to me." She snapped.

"Well it was" Harry said assuring her. She ignored them and pulled out a book, which was sitting, on top of her trunk. "I'm studying." She said simply and with that she was absorbed in her reading.

Moments later there was a knock on the compartment door, then it slid open. Ginny Weasly walked in. "Hi". She invited herself in and sat next to her brother. Her shiny red hair now reached the middle of her back. Her small form had filled out over the years making her look like a mature woman.

"Ginny I told you not to come in here." Ron said through his clenched teeth.

Ginny's smile faded. "Oh alright I'll get to the point." She said pulling out something from her robes. "Here. It's the latest issue of the Quibbler. Luna gave it to me."

"What do we want to do with this" Harry said taking the crumbled up magazine. "Look on Page 6 there is an article by that Rita Skeeter lady." Ginny said. She turned on her heals and left.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She clearly hated Rita Skeeter, especially in her fourth year in school. Rita Skeeter made a giant mess of everything. Hermione grabbed the magazine from Harry and flipped to page 6. "What has that evil woman written about this time? It has to be nonsense. I mean come on. it's in the Quibbler for gosh sakes." She mumbled to herself. Hermione found her way to page six. And she read it out loud.

**Hogwarts gets more than first year new students**

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry will be receiving more than just  
First year students this year.  
It is rumored that they will be getting  
Foreign Exchanged students as well.  
It is said that they will be from America.

Students are to be warned by Americans.  
They tend to be nasty and self absorbed.  
I was once in a conversation with an American girl  
Name Sherrie Newman and she was just downright  
Nasty. So for the sake of all the Hogwarts  
Students please disregard the new foreign exchanged  
Students. Thank you for your time and patience

Rita Skeeter

"Oh the nerve of that woman." Hermione said looking up, disgust written on her face. "How dare she tell lies about students that she never even met before."

"Hermione how do you know that Americans aren't nasty." Ron questioned.

"Because Rita Skeeter wrote this stupid article" Hermione snapped back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah you" Hermione yelled. There was so much yelling going on it the compartment that they didn't realize that there was a knock on the door but everything went silent when the door slid open.

A girl of seventeen walked in. She was already dressed in her uniform, only her robes were plain black. There was no regard of which house she belonged to.

"Um do you mind, if I could sit in here with you. There is nowhere else to sit. The rest of the compartments are full."

"Oh sure" Harry said as he switched seats to sit next to Ron.

"You can sit next to Hermione" he said pointing to his previous seat. That's when Ron and Harry got a good look at the girl. She was tall and slender. She had brown hair that was full and slightly wavy, to give it a sort of curl, and she had deep brown eyes. Harry and Ron gasped. She almost looked exactly like Hermione except this girl wore glasses and her hair seemed tamer. "Hi" the girl said. "I'm Emily. I'm a foreign exchanged student from America."

Please tell me what you think. I am desperate to get good reviews...beings this is the first time I am doing a Fanfic. I know that this chapter is pretty boring, aren't all first chapters, but I promise it gets better. Please Review.


	2. In which there's an unexpected sorting

Hi everyone..I'm back and writing the next chapter. I hope this one is more entertaining than the last chapter. I think you'll enjoy it. Please Review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Hogwarts Express had been traveling for quite some time now. Harry and Ron kept comparing Emily to Hermione. It was true Emily could pass as Hermione's twin. The two boys were beginning to get annoyed at Hermione and Emily. Emily was whispering things in Hermione's ear which made them giggle.  
  
"Could you please stop that" Ron out burst  
  
"Stop what" Hermione giggled. Her face was flushed with laughter.  
  
"That laughing..Please! You're going to give me a headache" Ron said pleadingly.  
  
From the second Emily began talking to Hermione the two became best friends. Mostly because they were interested in the same things. They both loved to read. They achieved the highest marks in their schools and they were very concerned about their friend's grades. To Harry and Ron, the two of them together would surely give them permeate brain damage.  
  
"You girls are driving me crazy." Ron said.  
  
"Ron calm down.you know how girls are when they are with they're friends.I mean like Cho. She was always giggling when she was with her friends."  
  
"You still like her don't you" Ron accused.  
  
"No I don't. I'm just saying that when I did like her..she was always with her friends." Harry explained.  
  
Hermione and Emily continued to silently giggle as they were whispering to each other. The trolley came around with all the snacks you could think of one it. Harry and Ron each ordered pumpkin pasties and Cauldron cakes. Hermione bought a couple of chocolate frogs. Emily just sat there looking amazed. She pulled out her money and bought licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties.  
  
"You look like you've never seen anything like this before Hermione" said to Emily.  
  
"I haven't" Emily said before she popped a Licorice wand in her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't" Harry asked. "I've never seen this before" Emily explained. "I came from America.they don't have this stuff in America."  
  
"So what do they serve over there in America." Ron asked. "I mean you haven't lived until you have tried a Chocolate frog."  
  
"Well..I went to Blue Fields school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and every so often we'd have a field trip to Dragonia.the town where we buy all of our school supplies. They have a really great candy store over there called the Candy Cauldron. They sold stuff like Gummy Roaches and blood flavored candy, Honey flavored bees and one of my favorite joke candy's...Numbing Crystals which was rock candy jinxed with a spell to make you numb for hours." Emily explained.  
  
"Wow that is sort of like our field trips to Hogsmeade." Hermione said. "We have Honey Dukes and Three broomsticks..you'll love butter beer trust me."  
  
"I can't wait until we get to school." Emily exclaimed. "I'm sure all the teacher's will love me."  
  
"Not all of them." Harry warned  
  
Emily looked at Harry. "Why not."  
  
"Snape" Ron and Harry both replied.  
  
"Who is Snape." Emily questioned.  
  
Hermione sat up. "Our potions teacher, he has a bad attitude."  
  
"Potion's is my favorite Subject." Emily said Simply. "I'm sure I'll be okay."  
  
"Wrong" Hermione said "Snape will hate you even worse."  
  
"Why" was Emily's response.  
  
" He hate's show off's" Harry said. "Hermione is living proof."  
  
"Is that what you think of me." Hermione questioned.  
  
"No.I'm just saying he hates it when he knows your right and he's wrong." Harry said  
  
"But anyway.." Hermione said turning back to Emily. "I hope your in Gryffindor.it would be just awful if you were in Slytherin.  
  
"I don't really care what house I'm in" Emily said. "The sorting hat will put me where ever it thinks I'll do the best in." "Emily.." Ron began. "Slytherin is awful. Your common room is in the cold basement.and the people you'd be with are horrible."  
  
"Oh I can't picture you with that ugly, stupid Pansy Parkinson." Hermione moaned. "She is awful. She'd tease you because you look like me. Pansy hates me."  
  
"You are worrying too much Hermione" Harry said. "I'm sure of it, that Emily will be in Gryffindor with us. She has Gryffindor sprit."  
  
"How do you know" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Trust me I know." Harry assured.  
  
Hermione glanced out the window. It was getting dark and it was starting to rain. Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped. "We should be there in twenty minutes. Harry, Ron get changed."  
  
Emily and Hermione stood out of the compartment why Harry and Ron began to change. Within Five minutes the four of them were all in their black robes for school. They sat the remainder of the way in silence. When the pulled to a stop everyone got up and exited the train to the Hogsmeade station. Hermione, Harry and Ron and she followed Hagrid and the first years to the large lake which surrounded the one side of the castle. The castle was shining with brilliance across the black glossy lake.  
  
"No more than four to a boat. " Hagrid called.  
  
Emily and the three other exchanged students got into the boat. It was a nice long relaxing calm ride to the castle on the other side. When they were there Everyone got up and began to follow Hagrid to the front of the castle. There a stern woman wearing green robes with her hair in a tight bun stood.  
  
"Here are the firs years, Professor Mcgonagall." Hagrid said.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Um would our Exchanged students please stand in front." Professor Mcgonagall said. "I do believe that there are four of you."  
  
Emily made her way to the front of the crowd along with her other exchanged mates. Professor Mcgonagall continued when they were all quiet. "As you can see, we are about to go in but there is a few things I would like to explain. You will be sorted in your houses now they will be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You will stay in that house for your entire stay at Hogwarts. Now lets go in.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall led them through the big doors and off to the right into a big hall filled with the older students. She led them to the front where an old hat sat on a stool.  
  
"When I call your name please come up here and put the hat on." Professor Mcgonagall cried.  
  
Boyar Lisa. Lisa walked up and put the hat on HUFFLEPUFF it cried.  
  
Cornwall Barry RAVENCLAW!  
  
Ebling Jessica GRYFFINDOR  
  
The list continued down to  
  
Zwiezig Harold SLYTHERIN  
  
"Now I have an announcement" Professor Dumbledor said getting up. "This year we are blessed to be getting four foreign exchanged students. We will sort them too in a minute but right now I want all of you to give them a warm Hogwarts welcome." The whole great hall burst into applause and cheering. Emily felt her face going scarlet.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall stood up and held her list of students high. "Sanchez Wilmer" RAVENCLAW the hat cried.  
  
"Quinn Laura" SLYTHERIN  
  
"Mora Holly" GRIFFINDOR The Gryffindor table applauded when they heard they would be getting one of the exchanged students.  
  
"Finally we have. Rivers Emily" Hermione, Harry and Ron all had their fingers crossed. Professor Mcgonagall placed the had over Emily's head.  
  
The hat took a while..it was silent. Emily was afraid it wouldn't say anything. Then she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"My god you are difficult to place..Your family history is wondrous..do you even know of you family history.  
  
"Yes..I do" Emily said silently. "Well then there is no other choice..you will be placed in .......  
  
The hat muttered the most unexpected thing anyone could think of. When it said where she would be placed the whole room gasped. Even the teachers stood up in alarm, for the hat had said  
  
SLYTHERINDOR!!!!!!  
  
Please tell me what you think. I am desperate to know. I do hope this chapter was more exciting than the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. But I do ask you to review. I really want to know if it is good or not. Tee Hee. 


	3. In which there are many surprises

Chapter 3  
  
"Slytherindor" Emily whispered standing up. "That's not even a house."  
  
"There must be an explanation" Professor Mcgonagall said as she took the hat off of Emily's head. "We'll try again."  
  
"No Minerva" Dumbledor replied standing up. "The hat is never wrong."  
  
"But professor Dumbledor..this child has no house to go to." Mcgonagall whispered.  
  
"Sure I do." Emily said speaking up. "It's obvious that it's a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor. I just have to choose one I guess." Emily glanced out into the sea of black pointed hats to see Hermione looking much more relaxed.  
  
Before Anyone could speak Emily felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see a tall male teacher with greasy hair and a pointed nose. He was covered in Black from head to toe. "Professor If I might add.I suggest she be put into my house. Slytherin does have less students than Gryffindor. It wouldn't be fair."  
  
Hermione suddenly stood up in the crowd. Her hand in the air waving franticly. "Professor Snape that's not fair...what if Emily doesn't want to be in Slytherin. She does have the right to choose what house she will be in and I think she can choose what house she'll do best in"  
  
"Miss Granger is right Professor Snape" Dumbledor said.  
  
"Isn't Miss Granger always right." Snape muttered under his breath.  
  
"Then what do I do" Emily questioned. "I have to have a house don't I."  
  
Dumbledor thought for a moment. He then looked up at the crowd when he had an idea. "Miss Emily Rivers will alternate houses. One week in Slytherin, one week in Gryffindor and so on. There won't be any problems with passwords because they change every week anyway."  
  
"So what house do I start out in." Emily questioned.  
  
"Lets put you in Slytherin first." Dumbledor replied.  
  
Emily smiled and nodded. She made her way over to the far right of the great hall to where the Slytherin table is. She took a seat across from Laura Quinn, one of the other exchanged students. She had a pug faced girl sit to her left. She seemed snobby. On her right sat a tall boy with golden blonde hair. Emily glanced back at Laura who was talking to a boy named Crabbe. She felt out of place until the boy to her right tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi" he said with a grin. "What was your name again.."  
  
"Emily Rivers. Pleased to meet you." Emily said politely. "What's your name."  
  
"Malfoy..Draco Malfoy." He said with a sort of snobbish voice. "So do you have any back round..magically I mean.  
  
"Well yes..I'm a .Pureblood." Emily said sort of confused. Not many people in her old school asked her if she was pureblood or not. "Why do you ask. "  
  
"Oh I was just wondering." he said. "I'm a pureblood too practically all of us Slytherin's are. I just don't want a cute girl like you getting to be friends with the wrong type."  
  
"And who exactly are the wrong type." Emily asked.  
  
"Well.look over there at the Gryffindor table." Malfoy ordered.  
  
"I'm looking" Emily said when she was looking at Harry Ron and Hermione talking happily with Holly Mora.  
  
"You see Granger over there..the one with the bushy hair..she is an example of the wrong type..she is nothing but a filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy spat.  
  
Emily's eyes went wide and she gasped. Before she knew what she was doing she raised her had and slapped Malfoy across the face. Everyone at the Slytherin table looked at her. Even the Ravenclaw's at the next table watched her intently. Hermione was looking at Emily with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever make fun of Hermione Granger..she is one of the nicest people I have met..unlike snobs like you." Emily yelled.  
  
"You leave Draco alone" said a girly voice. It was the girl on Emily's left.  
  
Emily looked at her with anger. "You must be that little brat Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"I am not a brat..if you know what's good for you you'll leave Draco alone." Pansy spat and Emily spraying her with some spit.  
  
"Well I'd like to see what Draco can do...his pureblood magic isn't going to save him. I come from America where the magic is more advanced. Malfoy doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"You.you are a disgrace to the purebloods." Pansy said with utter Disgust. "May I have your attention" Dumbledor said, his voice rumbling through the entire hall. "I have an announcement..I have to announce the Head Girl and head boy for this year."  
  
Excitement burst through all the Seventh year students.  
  
"The head boy will be..." Dumbledor said slowly.  
  
Emily watched the Gryffindor table cross their fingers and started to mouth Harry Potter. Harry Potter Harry Potter.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Dumbledor announced.  
  
The Slytherin's applauded and burst into laughter and began pointing at Harry. "What's the matter Potter" Malfoy called across the room. "Are you mad that someone else beat you at something for a change."  
  
"Mister Malfoy" Dumbledor yelled. "hold your tongue or I might change my mind."  
  
Malfoy sat down slowly..."Fine" he said.  
  
"And for the head girl." Dumbledor said.  
  
Emily heard Hermione tell Harry Ron and Holly."I don't want to be head Girl anymore."  
  
"Head girl is....Miss Emily Rivers."  
  
Emily shot her head up. "Me" she whispered.  
  
"You" Pansy said with Disgust.  
  
"Emily you are probably wondering why I chose you as head girl when you are an Exchanged student and you don't even know your way around the school yet." Dumbledor questioned.  
  
Emily along with practically everyone else in the hall nodded.  
  
"I looked at your scores on you O.W.L.'s in your fifth year and you scored a perfect score. I am very proud of you. I believe you will make a good head girl and you will be able to set good examples for the other students."  
  
Emily nodded. "it's an honor."  
  
"Now I also have to announce the assistant Head boy and girl. This year I have decided that if the head boy or girl is sick or out for a day the assistant will fill in for them. The assistant boy will be Mr. Harry Potter and the Assistant head girl will be Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
The Gryffindor table applauded.  
  
"Now all I have left to say is .. eat up!" Dumbledor cried. Within seconds tons of food appeared on the table. Emily looked at it with astonishment.  
  
"This is amazing" Laura Quinn called out. "I've never seen anything like this."  
  
Emily helped herself to some of the chicken and pork. "This is delicious! I love it."  
  
"Hogwarts is known for it's good food." Malfoy mumbled to her.  
  
Emily was still mad at him but she was beginning to feel bad for what she did. He had a large had print on his cheek. She thought to herself for a moment. "Maybe I should apologize. He handed her the mashed potatoes and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
The meal was great and Emily was exhausted. When everyone finished eating the began to leave the great hall and go to their Common Rooms. She watched Harry, Ron and Hermione leave all together. Emily got up and followed the Slytherin's out the door when Malfoy grabbed her hand.  
  
"What" she questioned calmly.  
  
"We get our own rooms." Malfoy replied.  
  
No sooner had Malfoy said that Dumbledor strode over to them. "I shall escort you to you Dorms. He led them out to the entrance hall and waited until everyone was gone. Emily managed to get a word with Hermione before she went to bed.  
  
"I really want to thank you for standing up for me." Hermione said.  
  
"It was nothing. I couldn't stand Malfoy talking about you like that." Emily explained.  
  
"What did he call me..a Mudblood." Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes.How dare he." Emily replied. "That's a really bad term to use."  
  
"I know, but he calls me that all the time..I've gotten used to it." Hermione said.  
  
"Well I'll make sure he doesn't give detentions to every person he sees." Emily said assuring.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said. "Well I better get going."  
  
"Alright..see you tomorrow." Emily called as Hermione rushed to catch up with Ron and Harry.  
  
When the entrance hall was completely empty, Dumbledor led them to a portrait off to the left of the stairwell. "Your Password is "Candy Cauldron."  
  
Emily smiled. "I won't forget that."  
  
Dumbledor leaned in her ear and whispered. "The Candy Cauldron is one of my favorite candy stores. Now off you go" he said to Emily and Malfoy and with that he turned on his heals and headed up the stairwell.  
  
"Candy cauldron" Emily said.  
  
The portrait opened. And Draco and Emily stepped inside. Inside there was a large room filled with comfy furniture and tables. There was also a nice warm fireplace off to the side of the room. Two doors were in front of them. One said boy's the other said girls. Emily was just about to go into her room when Malfoy grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm really sorry I insulted Granger..I didn't know she was a friend of yours." Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah..I'll believe it when I see it." Emily said pulling her hair out of her face. "For one thing.Call her Hermione not Granger...it's rude. Second I want you to be nice to everyone and not just your own house mates."  
  
"If I'm nice to Granger I mean Hermione and her friends will you go out with me" Malfoy questioned.  
  
"Hmmm." Emily questioned. "No..you have to be nice to everyone not just Hermione and her friends. Then I'll se what I can do."  
  
Malfoy grinned. "I can do it..no problem...being nice to Granger..I mean Hermione and everyone else should be a piece of cake. You'll be dating me in no time."  
  
"Yeah.Like I said before.I'll believe it when I see it." Emily said she was just about to go in her room when she stopped. "Oh and Malfoy..I'm sorry for slapping you."  
  
"It's okay really." Malfoy assured her.  
  
"You'll probably have that mark on your face for about a week." Emily said.  
  
"I know.I think I deserved it." Malfoy said.  
  
Emily turned on her heals and went into her room. It was beautiful. There was a four poster bed with canopy curtains in a pink color. She had a dresser and her own bathroom. All of her stuff was placed at the end of her bed in a neat pile. She quickly undressed in her pajamas and hopped into bed. With in minutes she was out like a light, expecting the unexpected..for anything could happen the next day.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi everyone..I hope you like my story so far. It is starting to get good so keep checking in to see if I have updated...and please review..tee hee Thanks 


	4. in which the first day is disaster

Chapter 4  
  
Emily woke up bright and early the next morning. She quickly got up and got changed into a clean uniform. She then grabbed a robe and tossed it over her shoulders and buttoned it. She walked over to the pile of things at the end of her bed and grabbed her school books. She placed them in her bag and left her room. Outside Draco Malfoy was waiting for her.  
  
"Up already are you" Emily said.  
  
"Sure..I'm going for excellent grades this year." Draco replied. "I want to get a good start in the morning."  
  
"Are you doing it just to impress me" Emily questioned. " because if you are, you're doing a really bad job at it."  
  
Draco Smiled. "Okay, Okay you win...I wanted to impress you."  
  
"You didn't seem like the early bird type." Emily said adjusting her book bag.  
  
Draco walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist. "Shall I escort you to the Great Hall."  
  
"Ahem..I didn't give you permission to do that." Emily said "You haven't proved to me that you can be nice to others."  
  
"Oh...right" Draco said as he snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry." And with that he took his arms off of her and stepped back.  
  
The two of them walked together to the Great Hall. When they reached their table they took a seat next to Pansy and Laura.  
  
"Listen Emily Rivers.." Pansy hissed in Emily's ear. "Draco is my Boyfriend..I want you to leave him alone..I don't even see how he likes you so much...You look like that Mudblood Granger."  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that about Hermione..." Emily said through her clenched teeth. "I don't like snotty mouthed people like you."  
  
"And I don't like goody two shoes like you" Pansy snapped. "Its unfair enough that you got to be Head Girl.."  
  
"Well it just proves that I'm better than you" Emily countered.  
  
Emily and Pansy fought all through breakfast. It was beginning to become clear to her now why Hermione, Ron and Harry all warned her about Slytherin. The kids in it were just stuck up snobs. She glanced at Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She was looking intently at her schedule. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Professor Snape standing behind her. He handed her, her schedule and said "see you in potions this morning."  
  
Emily looked at her schedule. She had Double potions with the Gryffindor's first period. She then had Charms with the Ravenclaw's and then her lunch. After lunch she had Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's again and then she had Divination with a mixture of Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. Today was going to be very exciting indeed.  
  
She quickly finished her breakfast and waited for Malfoy to finish his. After much argument the two had Emily allowed Malfoy to hold her hand while walking down to the potions room in the dungeons. When they got there Professor Snape strode into the room and stood in front of all of them.  
  
"Don't get comfy in your seats yet" he said in his monotone voice. "I'm having you work in Pairs of four for your assignment. Lets see..at table one we'll have" Snape took a moment to think.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, Patail, and Weasly."  
  
"Table two. Longbottom, Brown, Finch and Netterson."  
  
"Table three.Bulstrode, Mora, Quinn, and Parkinson."  
  
"Table four..Malfoy, Potter, Granger, and Rivers."  
  
Snape then took out his wand and flicked it at the chalk board. Instructions on how to make a Scintillating Solution. Hermione quickly got up and gathered the supplies. She then returned and began to write down the potion Procedures. Emily admired her sense of organization.  
  
"Hope you don't Mess it up Potter" Malfoy spat..  
  
"Ahem" Emily motioned who was sitting next to Draco. She then eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Of course you won't Mess up er.Harry. We have Hermione here to help us. I'm sure she'll answer all of our questions.she's good at potions."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah." she began a little confused. "We are supposed to let the water come to a boil first" she said pulling out her wand. "Cantatum Infamarie." Flames spit out of the tip of her wand and landed in the pit where the fire was supposed to be placed under the cauldron. They sat in silence until the water boiled.  
  
When it came to a boil Hermione ordered Emily and Draco to start cutting up some mandrake roots. Harry was to tear up knot grass and she would carefully add the dragon's blood. She added two drops of blood and the water automatically turned a deep green color.  
  
"Add the knot grass Harry" Hermione said as soon as her timer buzzed.  
  
Harry added the knot grass and the potion turned deep navy blue. "Is it the right color Hermione." Harry asked hoping he was right.  
  
Hermione glanced in her Potions textbook and nodded. "Yup...it looks good so far. Emily when my timer goes off you and Draco want to add those roots. Harry go get some fluxweed and shrivelfig from the cabinet."  
  
"What ever you say Hermione." Harry said getting up  
  
Hermione turned back to the book and turned the page and began reading it. Emily glanced at Ron's table. They weren't doing so good. Crabbe and Goyle had added too much dragons blood and too little knot grass. Now their potion was a deep orange color and was letting off an exhausting stink from the cauldron. Table two wasn't doing so well either. Neville Longbottom had accidentally dropped the mandrake roots in too early and an explosion caused setting their table to flames. Table three hadn't even gotten started. Millicent Bulstrode, Laura Quinn and Pansy Parkinson were all ganging up on Holly Mora and were yelling at her for being such a know it all.  
  
"Here are the supplies guys" Harry said returning from his trip to the cabinet.  
  
The buzzer went off and Draco and Emily added their roots. The potion then turned a light pinkish color. "Good" Hermione said "Now we have to stir twenty times clockwise and ten counterclockwise."  
  
Draco picked up the stirrer and placed it in the cauldron. He began to stir twenty times counter clockwise then ten times clockwise. Harry was surprised that Draco didn't try and mess it up on purpose.  
  
"Okay now take the shrivelfig and put a quarter of a pound in it." Hermione instructed.  
  
Emily grabbed the brass scales on the table and measured out a quarter of a pound and she carefully placed it in the cauldron. The potion turned purple violet.  
  
"And last add the Fluxweed." Hermione inquired. Draco picked up the jar of fluxweed and added it to the potion. It turned a teal color.  
  
"That's great" Hermione said excitedly. "We did it.It looks perfect."  
  
"What's all the ruckus over here" Professor Snape said in his quiet whisper of a voice.  
  
"Oh..We're finished professor" Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Aren't you always miss granger." Snape added. "give me your potion to test and I'll get your grade back before the end of class."  
  
Emily grabbed a spoon and placed some in the test tube. "I'll give it to Snape." She grabbed it and ran it up to his desk and observed it carefully.  
  
"You may go sit down Miss Rivers." Snape said coolly.  
  
Emily went and joined her other companions at the table. She found Draco shaking hands with Harry and Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione looked very confused. Emily looked to Draco and gave him a thumbs up sign. He smiled.  
  
"Miss Rivers you may get your grade back" Snape called.  
  
Emily went up to Snape's desk and received her grade. It was a 98%. He gave her the paper and that's when their eyes met for the first time. Emily saw by looking at his eyes that he wasn't a very kind person. His eyes were so dark , cold and lifeless.  
  
"Miss Rivers.." He said uncertainly. "You look very familiar."  
  
"Familiar?" Emily questioned. "I can assure you that I've never met you before..remember I come from America."  
  
Snape didn't say anything. He was silent. Emily felt uneasy and quickly thanked him for the grade and returned to her seat where Draco, Harry and Hermione were looking at her intently.  
  
"Well" Hermione said urgently  
  
"Yeah what did we get" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know" Emily teased.  
  
"Just tell us already" Draco burst out.  
  
"We got a 98%" Emily said Excitedly.  
  
"Wow! That's the best grade I've ever gotten from Snape" Harry said slowly  
  
"Same here" Draco replied.  
  
"But you're in his house." Hermione said.  
  
"I know..but the highest grade I've ever gotten from Snape was a 75%" Malfoy explained.  
  
Just then a crash was herd from behind them. Laura Quinn, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson had ganged up on Holly Mora..Laura had pushed Holly into the cabinet. Potion Ingredients were knocked over the floor. It caused a big mess. Snape strode over to Holly.  
  
"Miss Mora..clean up this mess...You have Detention tonight.7:00 don't be late."  
  
"Oh Man.." Hermione whispered. "Detention on the first day.that's harsh."  
  
"It's not my fault" Holly said. "Laura pushed me."  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses." Snape said coolly.  
  
The bell rang signaling the students to their next class. Emily watched Hermione go over to Holly and Help her to her feet. She then felt Draco grab her hand.  
  
"Come on" he said. "we have Charms next..It's on the second floor."  
  
They made their way up the staircases to the second floor to Professor Flitwick's class. When they were all seated in their seats he began.  
  
"Welcome to Charms Seventh year's" Flitwick said cheerfully. "Lets begin with a review. Please work on your Cheering, Silencing and levitation charms"  
  
"Emily pulled out her wand and flicked it at a feather sitting on her desk in front of her. "Wingardium Leviosa" she muttered. The feather floated feet above her head. It was the highest out of all the kids. Draco managed to get his to hover for a couple of seconds before it fell to the table. Pansy couldn't remember the spell used to make objects levitate. Wilmer was just smacking his wand on his desk in anger because he couldn't get the feather to move.  
  
"Very well done Miss Rivers." Flitwick said happily. "That was the best performance since Hermione Granger did it in her first year."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Emily said smiling.  
  
"Show off" Pansy hissed from behind her.  
  
Emily just ignored her and turned to her next assignment. She aimed her wand at a frog and muttered "Silencio" it shut up immediately. Finally she went to her last assignment she pointed her wand at Pansy. "Cheerio" Almost immediately Pansy's frown was gone and she was smiling happily.  
  
"How do you do that Chico" Wilmer asked her in his sort of Spanish tone of voice.  
  
"You mean Chica" Emily said Correcting him.  
  
"What" Wilmer asked.  
  
"Chica.Means Girl in Spanish." Emily explained. "I took extra Muggle studies in America."  
  
"Oh.." Wilmer said then he turned back to his Feather.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and Everyone reported to the great hall for lunch. Soup and sandwiches were being served. Emily helped herself to a turkey sandwich. Draco Joined her along with Pansy on her other side. Laura sat across from her with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of her.  
  
"That was really great in Charms class." Malfoy said between chews of his Ham sandwich.  
  
"She is a show off" Pansy said angrily. "she is just like Granger."  
  
"Pansy shut up" Draco snapped. "So what if she does everything better you."  
  
"She does not do everything better than me" Pansy replied.  
  
"Want to bet" Emily said with some attitude.  
  
"Your on Rivers." Pansy spat.  
  
"Okay.lets see who can stay the quiet the longest. Ready set go." Emily said.  
  
The two of them just stared at each other. Emily smiled. Pansy sat there repeating over and over in her head."I'm going to win I'm going to win. I'm going to win." Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts. It said "No your not."  
  
Pansy screamed. "What did you do."  
  
"I don't know.what did I do." Emily asked innocently.  
  
"You..I heard your voice..in my head. You said I wouldn't win."  
  
"I have no clue what your talking about" Emily said. "I didn't do anything  
  
"yes you did" Pansy screamed. "I'm telling the Head Master."  
  
And with that she ran out of the room.  
  
The bell scheduled Their next class.  
  
She made her way up the stairs to the transfiguration room where professor Mcgonagall was waiting. She like always had her hair up in a tight bun. She took role and started immediately.  
  
"Now I do hope you all know your animangus forms. So when I call your name tell me your animangus form."  
  
"Weasly"  
  
"Rat" Ron said slowly.  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Stag" Harry answered after thinking for a moment.  
  
"Bulstrode"  
  
"A bull" Millicent replied.  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"A ferret." Draco answered.  
  
"Mora"  
  
"I'm an Owl" she said timidly.  
  
"Granger"  
  
"Cat Professor" Hermione replied instantly.  
  
"Parkinson.....Parkinson." Mcgonagall asked getting impatient.  
  
"Oh she's went to the Headmaster." Millicent said slowly.  
  
"Very well..Rivers"  
  
"Do I have to say..." Emily questioned.  
  
"Yes you do because today you will be transformed into your type of animangus." Professor Mcgonagall replied.  
  
"Oh okay..I'm a Unicorn." Emily said slowly.  
  
"Unicorn" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"yup...unicorn." Emily answered.  
  
"It's been years since we've seen a unicorn animangus. Anyway..lets get started. You tap your head with your wand and say Animingo Transformio. Emily why don't you give it a try."  
  
"Animingo Transformio" Emily said. A purple mist surrounded her and before she knew it she was looking down at hoofs instead of feet.  
  
"Excellent. Now all you have to do is think you want to be human again and you may transform back." Mcgonagall instructed.  
  
Emily closed her eyes and thought about being a human. Within seconds she slowly regained her body.  
  
"Wonderful.How about Potter, Granger and Malfoy try."  
  
They spent the whole class turning themselves into their animangus forms. The only problem was that. Ron couldn't get rid of his rat tail. Holly couldn't exactly get rid of her feathers and Millicent still had horns. Hermione had some trouble turning back into a human but she finally managed to get rid of her cat tail and whiskers.  
  
When the bell rang they all headed for their last class of the day. Emily followed Draco, Harry and Ron to North tower. Once there she was greeted by a room full of thick incense and perfume. She took a seat with Harry and Ron at a table.  
  
"Now class" Professor Trelawny said from the shadows of the room. "Settle down. I see we have one of the exchanged students here. I will come around and examine her while the rest of you do Dream Recall , Palmistry or tealeaf reading."  
  
The class groaned. The only excited ones were Lavender brown and Parvati Patail.  
  
Professor Trelawny took a seat next to Emily. Emily was sort of nervous. Divination wasn't exactly her favorite or best subject.  
  
"Now dear can you tell me what a flag means when you do tealeaf reading" she questioned.  
  
Emily hesitated. "umm Freedom" she guessed.  
  
"No.try an arrow." Trelawny said.  
  
"Umm.straight to the point." Emily said slowly knowing it was the wrong answer.  
  
"How about a light."  
  
Emily thought for a moment. "uhh Your only bright when you get turned on." She said with a giggle.  
  
Professor Trelawny frowned. "No..let me examine you." She grabbed Emily's hand.  
  
"I see something." She began. "You have something big to do right now. You have a destiny..Your magic is extraordinary. You have both Dark and Light magic."  
  
Emily smiled but Harry and Ron could tell it was fake.  
  
"I'll come back to you later dear." Trelawny said slowly.  
  
Emily was glad when the bell rang. She caught up with Harry and Ron. "I can understand why Hermione quit that class. Trelawny seems like such a fake.  
  
"We think so too but no one else seems to believe us" Harry said. "Well anyway see you at Dinner."  
  
"See you later." She left them as they went to their own Common rooms.  
  
She made her way to her own Common room and flopped down on the couch. Draco came in soon after. He too looked exhausted. With no hesitation they each got out what they needed for homework and quickly did what needed to be done.  
  
Dinner came quicker than anyone expected. Tonight they were having an all American dinner. Cheeseburgers and Pizza. Most of the students were satisfied with it.  
  
Right after dinner. Emily made sure she had everything done and went in her room. She was tired and she needed her rest. She went to sleep that night not waking up once. It was one of the best nights she ever got sleep before. As much as she liked Hogwarts, the fact was.they were hard.and that bothered her. She slept still and calm not knowing what was in store for her in the future.  
  
Hi everyone it's me again. I want to know what you thought of this chapter. I do know it is long. It's longer than the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. I am dying to know what you guys think. 


	5. In which Gryffindor gets a new student

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC THAT I AM WRITING. THANK YOU (I do though own Emily Rivers, Holly Mora, Wilmer Sanchez, and Laura Quinn) I created their characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A week had past since the beginning of school. Emily was jumping for joy when she found out that she could switch to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. For one she'd get Pansy Parkinson out of her hair for a week and she'd be able to spend more time with Harry, Ron and most of all Hermione.  
  
Monday morning began very dully. Everyone was so relaxed over the weekend they didn't want to get up. Emily herself was wondering if she should go to Madam Pomfrey because she wasn't feeling so good. She woke up with a stomach ache and a bad headache. Ignoring both pains she got dressed in a clean uniform and reported to the Gryffindor table. The gray cloudy sky above was also casting some of the sleepiness of the students. It looked as if it would rain any minute.  
  
She took a seat next to Hermione. Harry and Ron on her other side. She then felt Someone tap her on the back. Professor Mcgonagall stood there and handed her, her Gryffindor schedule for the week. "Oh and Miss Rivers...today during History of Magic class, The headmaster wants to see you."  
  
Emily nodded and turned around and focused on eating her breakfast and reading her schedule for the week. First period she had Herbology then Care of Magical Creatures. After that she had History of Magic followed by her lunch. Then she had Arithmancy with Hermione and finally she had Defense against the dark arts. These were all new classes to her except history of magic. She had that class three times last week.  
  
Emily glanced at Hermione's massive schedule in surprise. "Why on earth do you have such a big schedule."  
  
"Oh You know me..I take a lot of extra classes." Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Hermione you have Herbology, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes all in first period. " Emily said slowly.  
  
"It all works out..trust me." Hermione said. "Uh Guys listen I forgot a couple of my books in our common room. I don't think I'll have enough time to come back down so. see you in Herbology. And with that she turned on her heal and left.  
  
"I'll be back" Emily said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going" Harry asked. "You just got here."  
  
"I know but I think I forgotten something." She to turned and left.  
  
She came out of the Great Hall. Hermione was no where to be seen. She ran up the marble staircase and turned a corner when she smacked into someone.  
  
"Watch where your going Rivers" said a very snobby girly voice. Emily looked at them. It was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Emily got up and walked around them. That's when she heard Pansy yell at someone else.  
  
"Hey first year give me that piece of Toast." Pansy shrieked.  
  
The boy didn't give it to her which her even madder. "We said give it or else you'll be sorry you ever crossed us." Millicent snapped.  
  
Emily turned around and walked between the boy and the nasty Slytherin girls. "What now Rivers." Pansy asked impatiently.  
  
"Leave him alone. Or else you'll be sorry you ever crossed me." Emily said to the both of them.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared" Pansy said pretending to be scared.  
  
"Yeah I'm shaking in terror." Millicent snickered trying to keep in her laugh.  
  
"What can you do Rivers that will ever make us regret it." Pansy asked in her snobbish voice.  
  
Emily was silent for a minute. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"No comebacks huh" Millicent teased.  
  
Just then something clicked into her head. She pulled out two slips of paper and began scribbling on them. She then handed one to Millicent and one to Pansy.  
  
"That's your great comeback" Pansy and Millicent said in laughter. "What are you going to do give us paper cuts. What is it" Pansy asked.  
  
"It's a detention form...you will be serving three hours tonight with Professor Mcgonagall for assault on an innocent first year" Emily explained.  
  
"You can't give out detentions" Pansy snapped.  
  
"Oh yes I can..I'm head girl remember." Emily said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Bu- but that's not fair...Three hours...how am I going to get my homework done" Pansy asked in anger.  
  
"Beats me but you should have thought about what you have done first." Emily said. She turned on her heal and left. Emily was really determined to find where Hermione went. She assumed Hermione was in the common room so she took the stairs up to the seventh floor to where the picture of the fat lady was.  
  
"Password" she said simply.  
  
"Shrivelwig" Emily said and with that the portrait swung open. She stepped into the Gryffindor common room. It was beautiful with its red and gold color. She followed her way up into the Girls dormitory's. She pushed open the seventh year girls dorm. Inside Hermione was franticly searching for something.  
  
"Oh where is it" she questioned. She pulled open her trunk and started to dig in it. She grasped something golden around a golden chain and sighed. "Thank god I found it." She Placed it around her neck, and tucked it in her shirt. and turned and almost screamed. "Oh God..Emily what are you doing here."  
  
"I was looking for you I figured something was wrong so as head girl I followed you to see what you were up to" Emily explained  
  
"You didn't see anything did you" Hermione asked worried.  
  
"Oh...no...Why" Emily questioned.  
  
"Its nothing." Hermione said nervously . "Look at the time...it's only a couple of minutes till Herbology class. We better get going."  
  
Hermione planned to take the slow way down to the gardens but Emily led her a different direction. They went down the stairs and into the entrance hall and out the door.  
  
Hermione stepped in front of Emily in surprise. "Its only your first week in school and you know this school like the back of your hand."  
  
"Oh..you know me..I studied the maps. Getting lost is embarrassing." Emily explained.  
  
"I know what you mean" Hermione said instantly. "My first day of school was nerve wreaking. But it was weird.some how I knew where I was going.."  
  
"I've gotten that feeling before." Emily said as they pushed open the large wooden doors leading outside to the greenhouses.  
  
As they walked Pansy and Millicent stared at them with their evil green eyes. "You'll pay for that one Rivers." Pansy spat as if Emily's last name left a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
They both ignored Pansy and continued towards the greenhouses. "What did you do" Hermione asked as soon as they were far from Pansy and Millicent. "They seemed really Mad at you."  
  
"Oh..I gave them a detention for being abusive to an innocent first year." Emily explained.  
  
Hermione smiled and giggled. "Pansy has a detention...I could sing. How long is it."  
  
"I sentenced them each to three hours with Professor Mcgonagall tonight." Emily said.  
  
"Oh you are so rotten" Hermione managed to say before she burst out laughing.  
  
Millicent and Pansy stood there behind them with looks of intense anger on their faces. Millicent whose face was red as an apple was beginning to shake. Pansy who was breathing very deeply began grinding her perfectly white teeth. "Don't worry Millicent. We'll get her.We'll get her good. I have an idea but we'll wait until later.when the time is perfect.  
  
Hermione and Emily arrived in front of the greenhouses five minutes early. Harry and Ron showed up right after they did. Neville and Shamus were right behind them.  
  
"Who've we got to be stuck with this class" Neville asked.  
  
"Slytherin" Hermione said with dislike.  
  
"Oh great...all I need is a class with Malfoy...He'll make fun of me for sure even though I love Herbology." Neville said with disappointment.  
  
"Oh Neville...He won't be mean...He's actually very sweet if you get to know him." Emily said with a smile... she could even feel her cheeks go pink.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Shamus, and Neville all looked at her with wide eyes as if they couldn't believe what she just said. "Malfoy...sweet. You have to be kidding" Ron spat. "This is a joke. Isn't it".  
  
Emily felt herself go even redder. "No" she whispered.  
  
All of them exchanged worried looks. Harry was just about to tell Emily how Dangerous Malfoy was when Professor Sprout came out. "All right Children..Greenhouse 8 today."  
  
The class groaned and picked up their things and headed in. Emily sat next to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Malfoy sat across from her with Millicent on one side of him and Pansy on the other. Neither Pansy or Millicent looked once at Emily.  
  
All throughout Herbology they learned how to raise a Venomous Tentacula. It interested Hermione and Emily the most. The two of them took notes all through class. Harry and Ron were both dozing off. Malfoy was being annoyed By Millicent and Pansy. Everyone was relieved to hear that class was over. When Emily stepped outside she felt someone grab her hand.  
  
Draco Malfoy smiled his perfect smile at her. "How are we today."  
  
"Fine thank you" Emily replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you" Draco asked. "It's important."  
  
"Sure" Emily said with concern. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the greenhouse.  
  
"I really, really like you." he began with a shaky voice. "I want to show you my appreciation to you with this" and with that he kissed Emily on the cheek. She looked at him dumbfounded. She then smiled.  
  
"So you did like it" Malfoy said.  
  
Emily slammed back into reality. "Hey...you little sneak...I didn't give you permission to do that."  
  
"Too late.." Draco teased. "I got you."  
  
Emily smiled and Playfully punched him in the arm. "You are so bad."  
  
"Please can I date you...I've been nice to Granger, Potter, Weasly, and all of those other goodie goodie Gryffindor's for a whole week."  
  
"Well...for saying that You get another week on...Plus for that sneak kiss you owe me two weeks." Emily replied smartly.  
  
"What...that's not fair" Draco complained.  
  
"To late.." Emily teased. "I got you." And with that she turned the corner and almost screamed. "Oh my god!!! Hermione.were you listening." Emily questioned.  
  
"To the whole bit..." she said. "So that's what's going on. That's why Draco has been so nice to us all of a sudden."  
  
"Well I wanted to give you a break." Emily said.  
  
"By losing your freedom..and dating him" Hermione questioned with some anger in her voice.  
  
"It's like I said..Draco is really sweet if you get to know him." Emily explained.  
  
"Your crazy..You could get your heart broken by him." Hermione warned. "I don't want to see that happen to you..You're my best friend."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione" Emily assured. "Draco is serious this time. Now lets get headed down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
When they got there they found that they had it with the Ravenclaw's. It was different for a change. Gryffindor's usually always had it with Slytherin. When Class was about to begin Hagrid came out of his hut, his dog Fang by his side.  
  
"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures Seventh years. I do believe that this is the first time I've had you all this year." Hagrid growled. "Will you all follow me please." The class followed Hagrid to the back of his hut. "Now will all the witches please step forward. I want to see if anyone can approach this here unicorn. How bout you Hermione."  
  
Hermione stepped forward and headed toward the unicorn. It backed away immediately. Hermione stepped back and shrugged.  
  
"Lavender..You give it a try." Hagrid roared. Lavender.who was practically the biggest fan of unicorns stepped forward at almost a run. The unicorn galloped back.  
  
"Okay.Parvati" Hagrid asked. Parvati was another fan of unicorn's and she rushed up to try and greet it but it to cowered away.  
  
"Alright one more person..Miss Rivers. You try." Emily stepped forward. She kept her eyes transfixed on the unicorn. It didn't move. She continued to move slowly looking as if she was concentrating on something. Then all of a sudden she snapped out of her concentration and walked faster toward the unicorn. She then stood next to it and pet it.  
  
"Great job" 20 points to Gryffindor." Hagrid Roared. For the rest of the class he taught the boys how to do something while the girls were left talking amongst them selves. When class was over Emily said goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron. She had to go to Dumbledor's office. She went to the second floor and came to a statue of a griffon.  
  
"Treacle Tart" she said. Beings she was a head girl she knew the passwords to all he common rooms and the Headmasters office. She watched as a pair of stairs became visible. She then took them up to the headmasters office  
  
"What could the headmaster want with me" she thought. Then the image of last week at lunch when Pansy left the great hall screaming that she was going to tell the headmaster on her. "Oh no" she whispered. "I'm in trouble now."  
  
She came to the door and knocked three times. It opened automatically.  
  
"Come in Dear" Dumbledor said kindly.  
  
Emily took in a deep breath and gathered her things and headed inside and expected the worst.  
  
Hi everyone it's me again..I hope you enjoyed this chapter.it sure was fun writing it up. If you like my story please review... =D 


	6. In which Emily meets Dumbledore

Chapter 6  
  
Emily stepped into Dumbledor's office. It was filled with bookshelves from floor to ceiling each filled with uncountable books. Emily glanced around in amazement. This room truly was wonderful. She turned her head and saw a bird perched on a stick. It was completely red. Emily smiled and walked over to it.  
  
"Oh My gosh are you a Phoenix" She questioned.  
  
The bird cooed in her ear to let her know its answer.  
  
"Your beautiful." she said. "I'd love to own a Phoenix."  
  
"Yes..Fawkes is a phoenix..I love him very much." Came Dumbledor's voice from behind her.  
  
Emily spun around in shock. "Oh Professor...sorry if I'm snooping around."  
  
"Oh no dear..your not snooping" Dumbledor replied. "Please come and have a seat.. "  
  
Emily followed Dumbledor to his desk and took a seat. Dumbledor slowly walked to his chair and sat down as well. He then looked at Emily. "Do you know why you're here."  
  
Emily had a pretty good idea but she didn't want to say in case it was not what she was there for. She believed that secret was better off kept a secret. "Um no sir..I have no idea."  
  
"Well a few days ago Miss Pansy Parkinson came to me with pure fear in her eyes." Dumbledor began. "She said that she heard your voice in her head. Do you have any idea what is going on."  
  
The truth was Emily knew exactly what was going on...she just didn't say. "Ummm no" Emily replied.  
  
"Oh now..come on..I think you do have an idea." Dumbledor said with a smile.  
  
She hesitated. "Oh all right.I admit it..I have the ability to talk to people telepathically." Emily confessed. "I've had that ability since I was young."  
  
"Now that's more like it" Dumbledor replied. "I am happy to see you are telling the truth. Do you know what this means."  
  
Emily shook her head. "Nope"  
  
"Well it seems to me that you have the power of Rowena Ravenclaw." Dumbledor replied. "She too had the power to talk to animals and humans alike telepathically. You have that very same gift. Its not very common."  
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw had the same gift" Emily questioned.  
  
Dumbledor nodded. "Yes she did. You should be proud to have that gift but I must ask you not to use it in school."  
  
"Not use my gift" Emily said. "But why."  
  
"I know that is a great gift dear but I must ask you not to use it for the simple fact that Lord Voldemort might use you to channel his way through the school to find his next target. He can use your telepathic power through you to find Harry Potter." Dumbledor explained. "I saw that you are good friends with Mr. Harry Potter, are you not."  
  
"I am sir..I'm friends with Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna but for the most part my best friend has been Hermione." Emily replied.  
  
"That's wonderful that you have adapted to Hogwarts so easily and have many friends but.If you know the famous story of Harry Potter..." Dumbledor began.  
  
"I know.." Emily interrupted. "I've read a lot about Harry."  
  
"Well then you understand" Dumbledor said.  
  
"Professor..I can't just give up my gift. I've had it all my life...Sometimes I even use it when I don't realize. I can hear what people are thinking sometimes and I answer them and they look all confused." Emily explained. "My gift is a part of me."  
  
"Ahhh that's what I thought you'd say" Dumbledor replied. "If you can't give up your gift then I will assign you Occlumency lessons to be taken after Dinner on Thursdays with Harry. Your teacher Will be Professor Snape."  
  
"Harry" Emily questioned. "Why does Harry have to go."  
  
"Harry is being used by Voldemort to see into the school. So he is taking Occlumency lessons to block Voldemort out of his head." Dumbledor explained.  
  
"You can say Voldemort without flinching" Emily questioned.  
  
"Yes.but I noticed that you can too." He replied.  
  
Emily looked at herself and smiled. "Its just a name..Big Whoop what's the big deal."  
  
" See now that's how I see it." Dumbledor replied. He glanced at his clock. "Oh my..you better get going. I've kept you all through History of magic class. Its an exciting class isn't it."  
  
"Oh yeah...real exciting" Emily replied Sarcastically. "I have a dead Ghost teaching me about things that happened centuries ago that I could care less about."  
  
Dumbledor chuckled. "You sound like me when I was your age."  
  
Emily smiled and turned on her heals. She then thanked the professor and left down the staircase towards the great Hall. When she got there she found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione already sitting there. She said hello to everyone and took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"What happened." Ginny said slowly. "Did Dumbledor give you a detention."  
  
Emily laughed. "Oh no..Um Harry what how do you like Occlumency?"  
  
Harry shook his head in disgust. "I hate it and I've only had it one time this year. Its awful. Snape is so mean..I still haven't gotten the hang of how to block him out of my mind yet."  
  
"Well maybe I can help because I now have to go to Occlumency with you." Emily said dully.  
  
Harry gasped. "Why..."  
  
"Oh no reason..Dumbledor just thinks I need some practice." Emily lied. She really didn't want to tell them yet. She would eventually but not now.  
  
"Man your in for trouble" Ron said. "From the stories I hear from Harry It sounds awful."  
  
"I'm sure it wont be that bad" Emily said taking a bite of a sandwich she picked off a plate in front of her.  
  
"Trust me" Harry Began. "Having Snape crawl around in your thoughts is just sickening."  
  
"He won't have the chance to crawl around In my thoughts." Emily said slowly. "I 'm too quick for him."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I'm the king of England."  
  
Emily chuckled. "You know Harry that saying is so yesterday. Trust me I'll be fine."  
  
"What ever you say Emily" Harry said under his breath.  
  
Emily spent the rest of the lunch period copying History of Magic notes that she had missed from Hermione. Professor Binns loved to give out homework and lots of notes. Harry and Ron usually complained about getting writers cramps every time they had to write over 3 pages of notes. Hermione on the other hand loved taking notes. Her handwriting was nice and neat. Her notes were so detailed. She even put designs on her paper and had her notebook divided into sections so she could easily color code her notes when it was time to take finals at the end of the year.  
  
Emily groaned when the lunch bell rang signaling everyone to go to their next class. She had Arithmancy with Hermione. From what she heard from Parvati Patail and Lavender Brown.Hermione was a wiz at Arithmancy and it was by far one of her favorite subjects. So if she ever needed help she could ask Hermione because from what she heard form Hannah Abbot Arithmancy was one of the hardest subjects offered at Hogwarts.  
  
Emily followed Hermione up to the Fourth floor and into Professor Vector's room. Professor Vector was a slender witch with long flowing hair and deep blue eyes. She stared at her class with a big smile. "I graded your Essays from the last time we met. The highest grade was Miss Hermione Granger and she Explained the importance of using numbers and names to determine the value of that person. Now I only had asked you to write 8 inches of Parchment but Miss Granger wrote 15 inches. I give her an A+"  
  
Hermione Blushed. "thank you Professor"  
  
Professor Vector handed all the graded essays back to her students. "I know there were some really good grades and some really bad ones and for those of you who have the bad ones you need to shape up because you are never going to do good on your N.E.W.T.'s if you don't." Professor Vector then turned to Emily. "I see we have a new student in Gryffindor this week. Miss Emily Rivers.can you tell me what Arithmancy is.?"  
  
Emily smiled. " Oh that's easy.Even though my old school didn't offer Arithmancy I taught it to myself. It is the study of numbers and their Magical properties. In this class I am expected to create and understand Number charts...and also to mention that I have to write a good handful of essays."  
  
Professor Vector shot her a smile. "Right on target. I like a student like you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to teach."  
  
Professor Vector spent the entire class talking about the importance of Numbers and their Magical Association. She also talked about Bridget Wenlock a witch who came up with the theory of "Lucky Seven"  
  
When the bell rang everyone picked up their things and headed out the door. "Um your homework is to write an Essay on Bridget Wenlock and why the "Lucky Seven theory is so important even to Muggles." Professor Vector called out.  
  
Emily sighed. "It seems easy now but I think Arithmancy is going to get Harder."  
  
"Oh it Does" Hermione said. "What we are doing now is just a review from former years to refresh our minds for our N.E.W.T.'s. Last year I had 9 people drop out of my class because it was just too hard."  
  
"Well If I ever need help I can ask you" Emily replied.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well I'm not that good at it."  
  
"Hermione you got the best grade out of the entire class. That is Pretty good to me." Emily said.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione replied. "What do we have next."  
  
"Defense against the dark Arts" Emily said. "I haven't had that class yet either. "  
  
"Neither have I" Hermione answered. "I wonder who and what the teacher is like."  
  
"Me too.He or she cant be that bad." Emily said with a smile as they headed down towards the third floor.  
  
"Oh yes they can" Hermione replied. "In our fifth year we had the worst. Her name was Professor Umbridge she was horrible. You can ask Harry at Dinner tonight he'll tell you everything. She was an evil woman that one."  
  
"She was that bad huh" Emily replied as they walked into the Defense against the dark arts room. They found Harry and Ron sitting on the far end of the room. As they headed toward Harry and Ron they Past Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"Hey Rivers I hope you don't die soon..that would be just awful." Pansy said in her girly voice with a smile.  
  
Emily looked at Pansy with a look of confusion. She turned to Hermione. "What's she talking about."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Beats me" and with that they joined Harry and Ron.  
  
"You are so lucky you had Arithmancy" Ron out burst grasping onto Emily's robes  
  
"And might I ask why." Emily asked slowly.  
  
"We just came from Divination with the Slytherin's" Harry explained.  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said with no interest at all.  
  
"How'd it go" Emily asked.  
  
"Terrible" Harry and Ron both said together  
  
"What happened" Hermione asked with sudden interest.  
  
"Professor Trelawny just outburst in the middle of class. She was Raving on about a Premonition she had just gotten. It was about one of the students dying this year. And at first I thought it was me" Harry Explained. "But then she said that she saw one of the Exchanged students...but she wouldn't tell us which."  
  
"Oh..I get why Pansy said that now." Emily replied turning to Hermione.  
  
"Don't listen to Trelawny...she is nothing but a fraud." Hermione assured. "That is why I quit her class..and I benefit much from that decision. I won't have my head filled with ridiculous ideas of Fortune telling and palmistry."  
  
"Quiet Down" Came an annoying women's voice  
  
The whole class took their seats. Gryffindor's on one side and Slytherin's on the other. A woman that looked to be in her 50's came in the room she had red hair that was starting to go gray. She walked to the front of the room. "Hello everyone.my name is Professor Haupman. Take out your books."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry when she saw Professor Haupman. "She looks like..Like..."  
  
"Umbridge" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said all together.  
  
"Oh you guys are making too much of a fuss..it can't be that bad" Emily said pulling out her textbooks. "Don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
"Will all of you Please shut up" Professor Haupman yelled. "I said take out your books and I mean now!"  
  
"I don't like her" Emily said slowly  
  
"I'd never thought I'd say this but.she's worse than Umbridge" Ron said.  
  
"Did I hear talking" Professor Haupman yelled.  
  
Ron shut his mouth and took out his books.  
  
"Now can anyone tell me what a Bogart is." Haupman asked.  
  
Emily and Hermione both shot their hands in the air.  
  
"Ummm yes.Emily.do please tell." Haupman ordered.  
  
"A Bogart is a shape shifting creature that takes the shape of it's confronters worst fears." Emily replied.  
  
"Very good..umm Ten points to..what was your house again...Oh right ..Gryffindor." Haupman answered.  
  
"Umm Professor if I might Add.." Hermione said waving her hand franticly in the air.  
  
"Miss Granger..No talking out loud without my permission.." Ten points from Gryffindor." Haupman snapped.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. "That's not fair" she said standing up. "Who's side are you on..Slytherin's?" she questioned.  
  
"Miss Granger..." Professor Haupman yelled. "I'll see you tonight for Detention."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything..she just shot Haupman the dirtiest look she could give.  
  
"Now continuing class.." Haupman went on.. "Can anyone show me how to do a spell against a Bogart."  
  
No one raised their hands. Not even Hermione.she was too angry at the moment to be paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
"No one" Haupman snapped. "Well I'll have to pick one..Lets see.Emily already answered a question..Miss Granger has herself a detention..Ummm Lets see..Mr. Potter..You have a go."  
  
Harry walked up to the front of the class room. the Slytherin's all snickering at her. At this point Harry wished he was never picked to do this. "What do I do" Harry asked in a lame voice.  
  
"See that Cupboard over there..I am going to open it and you will say the spell to get rid of it." Haupman explained.  
  
"Okay" Harry replied. "I'm ready." He raised his wand.  
  
"No, No, No Harold" she yelled.  
  
"It's Harry.and why are you telling me No" Harry asked.  
  
"Your holding your wand the wrong way" Haupman snapped. "what has this school been teaching you."  
  
Harry sighed. "This is how I always hold my wand..What's the difference."  
  
"There is a lot of difference Herbert." Haupman said.  
  
"Ummm Professor..My name is Harry."  
  
"Yes what ever" she said as she walked over to him. "You are to hold you wand in between you index finger and your thumb. Like so."  
  
"But that is the girly way of doing it." Harry Protested.  
  
"And do you think I care." Haupman replied. "NOW DO IT!" she screamed.  
  
Harry jumped. He quickly placed his wand between his index finger and his thumb. "Now what."  
  
"Now I want you to point your wand at the ground and sway it back and fourth." Haupman ordered and Harry followed.  
  
"What is the point of this." Harry asked.  
  
"Well it's to get you to hold your wand the proper way. I want you to do this 3 times a day for 5 minutes.within a week you'll have it perfect. By the way this is called the Wind Shield Wiper technique."  
  
Harry looked confused. "The Wind Shield Wiper Technique" he repeated. "This is a load of Bull if you ask me"  
  
"Mister Potter...I too will be seeing you in detention tonight with miss Granger." Haupman snapped. "Now prepare your self for the Bogart."  
  
Harry raised his wand not caring how he held it. Professor Haupman went over to the cupboard and opened it. To no one's but Emily's surprise a Dementor glided out. Harry froze..he couldn't move. Harry just stood there frozen..  
  
"The spell Hendricks " Haupman Urged.  
  
Harry tried to lift his wand but his arm was frozen..he couldn't move..till suddenly he passed out.  
  
Hermione shot up.. "Riddiculus.Riddiculus..Riddiculus." Nothing happened. She looked very confused.  
  
Emily stood up and pushed her way into the center of the room. "That's no Bogart..that is a real Dementor."  
  
The entire class gasped. Everyone stood up and headed for the door to find it was locked. The Dementor Glided toward Harry's unconscious body..Emily ran in front of it and protected him.. She pulled out her wand and thought of her first day at Hogwarts.. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" A giant silver light emitted from her wand and began to form in the shape of and animal in the center of the room.  
  
Professor Haupman screamed..The class screamed along with her...for the giant animal patronus that Emily had summoned was a Giant Basilisk.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi Everyone..I hope you enjoyed this chapter..Please review if you like it..=) 


	7. In which occlumens plays a part

Hi everyone..I just would like to thank Sakura Moon for submitting my first Review. Thanks.=)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Emily pointed to the Dementor and the Basilisk slithered toward it and surrounded it. With a bright flash of light the basilisk vanished and so did the Dementor. When Emily was sure the Dementor was gone she ran over to Harry.  
  
"Oh Please be okay.." she said slowly  
  
Hermione and Ron Joined her. "Is he alright" Hermione asked.  
  
"We need to get Him to the hospital wing now." Emily demanded. She lifted her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa". Harry's body levitated off the ground. Emily turned and walked toward the locked door. All the students cleared a pathway. Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"Alohomora" Hermione muttered. The door unlocked and Hermione led them out of the room.  
  
They headed up to the 7th floor where the hospital wing was. Hermione kept looking at Harry with wide worried eyes. "What was that evil woman thinking." Hermione asked in anger. "I can't believe she'd keep a Dementor in the class room."  
  
"That woman is worse than Umbridge." Ron spat. "I can't believe her."  
  
"What I can't believe is that Patronus Emily summoned" Hermione said.  
  
Emily looked taken aback. "What..what's the matter."  
  
"Your Patronus is a Basilisk." Hermione replied.  
  
"What's wrong with a basilisk" Emily questioned.  
  
"Everything" Ron replied.  
  
"Like what" Emily asked stopping and turning around.  
  
"Well in our second year" Hermione began continuing to walk up the staircases. "We had a little trouble with Basilisks."  
  
"Like how" Emily asked as she continued to walk up the stairs making sure Harry's levitating body wasn't hitting anything.  
  
"Well you see..You know the 4 founders of Hogwarts right." Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup why wouldn't I. I've done plenty of research on this place." Emily replied.  
  
"Well Salazar Slytherin decided that he was going to create a chamber of Secrets and have a Basilisk live in it so it could kill Mudblood's. Salazar Slytherin spoke Parseltounge In our second year Ginny opened the Chamber and let the basilisk loose. It petrified a lot of Mudblood's including me." Hermione explained.  
  
Emily gasped in fear. "A basilisk in the castle."  
  
"Harry managed to kill it but he got into the chamber by using Parseltoung" Hermione replied.  
  
Emily sucked in a deep breath sharply. "Parseltounge ...it can't be"  
  
"Why are you all freaked out" Ron questioned.  
  
"Umm Guys there is a reason why my patronus is a Basilisk. I too am a Parseltoung. I've had the power to do so ever since I can remember."  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped dead when they heard this. "No way" Ron mouthed.  
  
Emily nodded. "Its true...I know Parseltounge is a rare gift but now that I know Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltounge....well I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be.." Hermione said. "Lets just get Harry to the Hospital wing and then we can get all of this sorted out."  
  
They led Harry's unconscious body to the seventh floor and into the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey stood there waiting for them. "Hello dears. Professor Haupman let me know you were coming. Let me see Harry." She took him in her arms and walked him to a bed and placed him down. "He'll be fine. Once he wakes up he'll have to have a bit of chocolate and he'll be cured, But if you wish you can stay here if you like. Classes for today are almost over anyway...Oh and Miss Granger..You and Mr. Potter will be spending detention with Haupman tomorrow instead of tonight."  
  
They all nodded and walked over to the bed where Harry was. "Oh Harry do please wake up" Hermione cried. "Please..I'm really worried about you."  
  
Emily walked over to Hermione who was kneeling on the floor looking over Harry. "Are you okay Hermione." She questioned. Hermione stood up and wiped tears from her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes..I am" she replied. "Harry has been through this before so he'll be fine."  
  
"Huh" Harry groaned from his bed. "Where am I"  
  
Hermione turned to look at Harry. Her face was red and her eyes were big and watery. She then flung her arms around Harry and began crying. "Oh Harry don't scare me like that."  
  
"What did I do" Harry said returning her hug.  
  
"Your so called Bogart was a real Dementor" Ron said. "If it wasn't for Emily and her Patronus Basilisk you probably would have had the Dementor kiss performed on you."  
  
"Basilisk" Harry questioned. "What Basilisk."  
  
"Harry" Emily said stepping forward. "I'm a Parseltounge. My patronus is a Basilisk."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped. "You're a what?"  
  
"Parseltounge" Emily repeated. "I know you are one too."  
  
"Ahh Harry" Madam Pomfrey said as she came over. "Here eat this" and with that she shoved a big wad of chocolate in his mouth.  
  
Harry fought to chew it...until he finally got it down. He found himself slowly relaxing.  
  
"You children should get going now" Madam Pomfrey said. "Don't you have a lot of Homework."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I have an essay to work on for Arithmancy" she said wiping her eyes once more.  
  
"Me too" Emily said standing up. "We'll discuss this issue later."  
  
"Right" Ron said as he helped Harry to his feet.  
  
"No, no, no, Ron" Madam Pomfrey said. "You will see Mr. Potter at dinner. Until then he stays here with me."  
  
Ron gathered his things and followed Hermione and Emily out of the hospital wing. When they got out of the room Emily bade goodbye to Hermione and Ron saying that she had something to do. She waited until Hermione and Ron turned a corner before she moved down the halls.  
  
She moved swiftly, her robes flowing behind her. She came to the stair case and went down them quickly until she reached the third floor. She then walked down the hallways quickly and came upon Professor Haupman's classroom she walked in anger raging through her. Professor Haupman didn't even look up at her until she stomped her feet on the ground.  
  
"Yes Elizabeth can I help you." Haupman asked.  
  
"It's Emily" Emily replied. "How could you keep a Dementor in this class room."  
  
"It was a test to see how much you paid attention in the class." Haupman said. "Harry was expecting a Bogart but a Dementor came out. Of course he should know the difference between a Bogart and a Dementor. He is just stupid if he doesn't know."  
  
Emily gasped in anger. "Harry's worst fear is a Dementor.He didn't know the difference." Emily snapped at Haupman.  
  
"Miss Rivers." I'll be seeing you in detention with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger tomorrow." Haupman snapped. "Now get out of my room."  
  
"FINE" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. She then turned on her heals and stormed out of the classroom. She walked slowly through the halls counting to ten and taking deep breaths to calm her anger down but she found it impossible to do. She was seething with anger and nothing could change that.  
  
Emily made her way to the portrait on the side of the stairs in the entrance hall. "Candy Cauldron" she said. She stormed inside. And tossed her books down, which made a loud thud on the ground shaking all the pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
Emily then felt arms go around her waist. She spun around angrily. She was not in the mood. "Let me go Draco" she yelled.  
  
Draco didn't let go. Instead he grasped her wrists. "Look I want you to calm down. You're going to wind up breaking something."  
  
"Let me go" she repeated.  
  
Draco didn't let go. "Look You have to calm yourself down..I know your mad.. but please calm down."  
  
Emily took a deep breath in counted to ten. Finally her tension was released and she managed to calm down a bit.  
  
Draco let go and hugged her close. "I know it's hard for you to fit in and that teacher is a bit crazy but please...try and get along with it..I know your American and Americans are supposed to be tough but don't take it out on innocent students.  
  
Emily nodded and went into her room. She quickly did her homework and flopped on her bed. She then changed into pajamas and slept for the whole night. She even skipped Dinner, but she didn't care..right now she just wanted to sleep.  
  
Tuesday and Wednesday passed slowly. Haupman kept Hermione, Harry and Emily till twelve midnight. And Wednesday everyone was piled with either tests to study for or homework. The weeks were beginning to run slowly.  
  
Thursday morning came too quickly for anyone's liking. The morning was dreary and dull. The sky was full of big gray clouds. It hadn't started raining yet but it would. Emily woke up and put on a new uniform and she made her way into the great hall and took a seat next to Harry and Hermione. Ron sat on the other side of them with Ginny on one side and Neville on the other.  
  
"Morning" Emily bade to everyone. "What have we got today."  
  
"Double Potions" Hermione said as everyone groaned. "Charms and lunch."  
  
"What about the afternoon" Harry asked.  
  
"We have the entire afternoon free today because we have astronomy at midnight." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh No" Harry whispered.  
  
"What's wrong" Emily questioned.  
  
"I won't sleep at all tonight.." Harry said. "We've got Occlumency tonight- till eleven."  
  
"Oh dear" Hermione replied.  
  
"too bad for you Harry" Emily said.  
  
"What do you mean..You have Occlumency too." Harry inquired.  
  
Emily stopped eating and looked at Harry. "Oh yeah...I forgot."  
  
Throughout the rest of breakfast everyone faded into their own world. Ron and Ginny were happily talking about their good grades in Charms class. Hermione was reading over a book on Arithmancy. Harry was looking over his schedule hoping he could find a way to fit in some sleep. Emily glanced over at the Slytherin table. There she saw Pansy and Millicent look at her and whisper something.then they broke off into a laugh. Emily continued eating until the bell rang scheduling the students to go to their first period class.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron and Emily all groaned. Even Emily wasn't the biggest fan of potions anymore. She hated the fact that Gryffindor's always had potions with the Slytherin's. It wasn't the fact that she hated Slytherin it was just that she'd have to spend a class period with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
They made their way into the dungeons and found their way to Professor Snape's potions class room. They saw the door was open so they let themselves in. They each took a seat. Emily sat at a table with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco sat with Crabbe, Goyle and Neville. Pansy sat with Millicent and a girl named Elizabeth Bowen.  
  
Hermione motioned to everyone to take out their supplies. She pulled out her cauldron and a notebook and a quill. The others followed. Emily pulled out her new Eagle feather quill. She really fancied this one. It made her write extremely neat.  
  
"Hey Rivers" Pansy said as she walked over to Emily's table. "Let me see that quill of yours.  
  
"No Pansy get your own quill." Emily replied.  
  
"Let me see it." Pansy demanded.  
  
"No" Emily shot back  
  
Pansy grabbed it and tried to tug it free out of Emily's hand. "Give it here."  
  
Emily tugged it back. "And I said get your own."  
  
The girls pulled so hard the quill snapped in two. "Now look what you did Pansy" Emily yelled.  
  
"It wasn't my quill in the first place." Pansy spat.she then returned to her seat.  
  
"Great.." Emily said in frustration. "Hermione do you have a spare quill."  
  
Hermione looked in her bag and shook her head no "Sorry..I only carry one."  
  
Emily then looked at Harry and Ron. "Do you guys have quills"  
  
They both shook their heads no.  
  
Emily hesitated for a moment then she sighed. "Fine...I'll have to use this." She reached in her bag and pulled out a stick of wood with led in the middle. The point of lead on the end was sharp. "I'll have to use my pencil."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You carry Pencils to school."  
  
Ron looked at it as if he'd never seen one before. "Wow does that thing actually write like a quill does."  
  
Emily nodded and labeled the top of her next free notebook paper to give him a demonstration.  
  
"Cool" Ron outburst.  
  
"Calm down class...Take out your notebooks and copy down these notes on the board for the first half of class then I'm going to place you in groups to do a simple potion." Snape said entering the room.  
  
The entire class pulled out their notebooks and carefully began copying the notes. Snape came around to see if they were actually taking notes instead of playing around. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Emily.  
  
"Miss Rivers..what is that." He said pointing to her writing tool.  
  
"What's wrong with it sir." Emily questioned.  
  
"I asked you to get out a quill Miss rivers...now tell me what is that thing is."  
  
"It's a pencil...say it with me now....Pen---cil " she said sarcastically  
  
"Miss Rivers how dare you bring a Muggle tool into our school." Snape spat.  
  
"Its not like it's dangerous or anything." Emily said as she continued to copy down her notes.  
  
"How do you know." Snape said.  
  
"I know...trust me" Emily said returning to her work.  
  
"Miss Rivers how dare you insult me..Detention tonight." Snape spat.  
  
"Oh Professor..have you forgotten" Emily whispered so the other kids couldn't hear her. "I've got Occlumency lessons with you tonight...so it really wouldn't make a difference now would it."  
  
"Fine tomorrow night then." Snape replied.  
  
"Fine" Emily said. She spent the rest of the class in silence taking notes until Snape called them to stop taking notes and get ready to be paired up.  
  
"Potter your with Parkinson"  
  
"Weasly...Crabbe"  
  
"Longbottom...Goyle."  
  
"Granger..Malfoy"  
  
"Bulstrode.. Finnegan."  
  
"and ..Rivers..Bowen."  
  
Everyone broke off into their groups. Emily met Elizabeth Bowen at a table off to the left of the room. "Hi" Emily said slowly.  
  
Elizabeth looked up. "Oh.Hi" she had short brown hair and wore her Slytherin uniform. She was studying over her notes and setting up her cauldron. "I guess we should get started."  
  
Emily nodded and took as seat next to her.  
  
"Now I want you to make a simple mind healing potion..You can use it to heal your mind from any damage such as forgetfulness." Snape said.  
  
Emily snorted. "Yeah when will we ever need that."  
  
Hermione who was sitting at the table next to Emily and Elizabeth looked at Emily with surprised eyes. "Will you keep your mouth shut...Your already in trouble with Snape."  
  
"I know its just that..well when will we ever use this potion in real life." Emily asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know." She then turned to Draco who was taping her on the shoulder. "Granger..Please trade partners with Emily..." he pleaded.  
  
"No Malfoy..as much as I don't want to be with you I really don't feel like getting my butt kicked by Snape today."  
  
Malfoy sighed. "Why..I want Emily as my partner."  
  
"Too Bad" Hermione said as she pulled out her notebook. "Now go get the supplies."  
  
Emily turned to Elizabeth. "Hi I'm Emily Rivers."  
  
"Hi I'm Elizabeth Bowen." Said the Slytherin.  
  
They set up and began to brew the potion. While waiting for it to come to a boil they got to talking. "Umm I heard Pansy and Millicent the other day... I think you should know that they are planning something rotten to happen to you. I think its just awful the way they treat you. I think I should have been put in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw..but because I'm a pureblood well...You know."  
  
"Its hard I know" Emily said adding the shrivelfig.  
  
"Well I just want you to know that they were doing that." Elizabeth said as she stirred the potion carefully.  
  
Suddenly there was a large explosion in the room. Emily looked at Hermione's table. Both Hermione and Malfoy's faces were covered in black soot. "Malfoy I told you not to add the dragons blood till the five minutes were up. Now look what you have done" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Sorry" Malfoy said standing up.  
  
Snape strode over to them. "What has happened over here."  
  
"Malfoy added the wrong thing at the wrong time." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Granger gets a zero and Malfoy gets half credit." Snape said as he marked it down in his grade book.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath in and counted to ten. "I'm going to clean myself off.I'm not going to flip out at Snape. I'm not going to go crazy. I'm not going to tear Snape's head off and throw it in a bonfire even though I think I should" she said under her breath as she strode out of the dungeons in anger.  
  
Emily gulped and turned back to Elizabeth. "Poor Hermione..I feel so bad for her" Elizabeth said adding the final drop of Dragons blood and stirring carefully.  
  
Five minutes before class was over they finished the potion and gave it to Snape for testing. With that they left the dungeons.  
  
Hermione didn't show up at all for charms. She probably was still trying to calm herself down before she found a way to fling Snape out of the North tower window.  
  
Once Emily had gotten out of charms class she reported to her dorm and did her homework and then went to the Gryffindor common room looking for Hermione. Once she got there she found Ginny talking happily with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Have you two seen Hermione" she asked.  
  
"Upstairs in her dorm" Ginny said.  
  
"Right" Emily said as she turned to the girls dormitory. She made her way up the stairs and into the seventh year dormitory. There Hermione stood hanging up something on the wall. Three sheets of paper. Emily looked at them closely. They were all stick figure drawings. One was labeled Snape the other was Malfoy and the last was Haupman. Hermione then flicked her wand and a few darts appeared on her bed. She picked one up and threw it at the pictures. The dart hit the stick figure Snape in the eye.  
  
Emily giggled. "Is this how you get rid of your anger."  
  
Hermione jumped. "Oh Emily ...I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I wanted to know why you weren't in charms." Emily questioned.  
  
"Oh you know.I didn't want to flip out at Flitwick for no reason.." Hermione said slowly.  
  
Emily turned around and began to head down stairs. "Well when your done poking holes through your worst nightmares..come to the great hall and we can talk about it. Okay"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay."  
  
Hermione managed to calm down a bit and she was her happy self by Dinner. She showed Emily the papers she was throwing darts. They were covered in holes. After dinner Emily said goodbye to Hermione and went back to her dorm and took a break. She had Occlumency in an hour.  
  
When an hour came..Emily made her way down to the dungeons into Snape's office. Harry was already there waiting . When she came in Snape began the lesson.  
  
"Okay..Emily I suppose you know why you're here." Snape said.  
  
Emily nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Well I'm going to try you first since I know Potter hasn't been practicing." He said coolly.  
  
"Okay" Emily said griping her wand tightly.  
  
"Alright.I'm going to enter your mind you can do anything to try and stop me." Snape said. "Three, two, one..Ligilimens"  
  
Emily shot her strength to block him out but before she realized what she was doing it was too late. Snape was in her mind and she was in his.  
  
Snape saw a picture of the younger her with her parents.  
  
Emily saw Snape taking his O.W.L.'s  
  
Snape saw Emily run from the cafeteria of her old school in tears.  
  
Emily saw Snape being hung upside down.  
  
Snape saw Draco kissing Emily behind the greenhouses.  
  
Emily saw Snape being teased by a bunch of boys his age.  
  
"Enough.." Snape roared.  
  
The connection broke and Emily snapped out of it.  
  
"I said Block me" Snape yelled.  
  
"Well sorry" Emily snapped back. "This is opposite what I'm used to doing."  
  
Harry looked them dumbfounded. "What are you talking about Emily."  
  
"None of your business Potter." Snape yelled.  
  
Harry closed his mouth and turned back to Emily.  
  
"Miss rivers this time block me" Snape said. "Ligilimens"  
  
Emily closed her eyes and focused all the strength she had and let it all go in one blast. Snape didn't enter her mind this time..she heard a crash and she opened her eyes. Snape had been thrown back and slammed into a shelf.  
  
Emily gasped. "Oh my gosh." She ran over to him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Snape opened his eyes and pulled himself to his feet. "I've never felt such force since the dark lord had done that to me."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "Voldemort?" she questioned.  
  
"Don't say that name" Snape roared.as he rubbed a spot on his arm.  
  
Emily gasped. "You're a death eater"  
  
Snape lowered his eyes. "I used to be...Potter...Rivers.I'm going to end class early. You have permission to miss Astronomy class if you want to. now go."  
  
Harry quickly got up and left Emily however turned to Snape. "A death eater" she repeated. "You..of all people." and with that she turned and ran away.  
  
Emily ran out of the dungeons and into her Dorm.she didn't feel like going to Astronomy class. She was to tired. She got changed into some pajamas and went into her room and fell asleep. The only thing that rested on her mind was Snape... "Him a death eater...why" she kept asking herself. "He would be the last person I'd expect to turn into a death eater."  
  
I Hi everyone..I hope you liked this chapter. I found it very interesting. Please Review!!!!! 


	8. chapter 7 and a half

Authors Note....  
  
I am sooo terribly sorry for not updating since when...Oh right October. I Really do enjoy writing this story and I want you to know I haven't Quit on it yet... Its just that school and everything has weighed me down and now that its summer break I can write all I want.   
  
Anyway I'm going to try and post the next chapter for this story as soon as possible. so, please read and review.  
  
Thanks so much to Sakura Moon my first and only reviewer....(Sigh...is my story really that bad???) Her comment was really nice.  
  
Oh and for all the chapters that I forgot to put this up here it is......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the world of Harry Potter. Including its Characters, Places and people. I do though in fact own the characters I created such as Emily, Holly, Laura and Wilmer. Other than that everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Thanks for your patience.... Frosty Princess Katie 


	9. In which Snape gets suspicious

Chapter 8  
  
September left quickly leaving the students exhausted with all the work that was needed to be done. The warm September winds had slowly changed to crisp autumn ones as the weeks went by. The students began to wear heavier clothing and huddle closer to their cauldrons in Potions class, beings it was so cold.  
  
October was a month of mystery and wonder, besides the fact that Halloween was in that same month it was Emily's birthday on the 15th and there would be a trip to Hogsmede on the twenty-fifth. The students were already asking each other to go with them. Emily still hadn't gotten anyone to ask her yet but she figured the question would be popping up anytime now.  
  
Emily tiredly walked down to the great hall and made her way over to the Slytherin table. She had taken a seat next to Draco and Pansy. Pansy immediately grabbed her things and moved down the table to sit with Millicent.  
  
Draco turned to Emily and smiled. "Good Morning."  
  
Emily returned the smile but didn't say anything; instead she focused on pouring herself a glass of water.  
  
"What's wrong" Draco questioned her.  
  
"Oh its nothing" she replied hoarsely. "I just have a bit of a cold that's all."  
  
"Are you sure your all right, I can walk you up to Madam Pomfrey if you want me to" He asked  
  
"No, really I'm fine" she replied. "I'm just not used to this cold weather that's all. I'm used to it getting cold around November or December."  
  
Emily saw Hermione, Ron and Harry walk into the Great Hall, followed by Ginny and Neville. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Emily and smiled. Emily returned it.  
  
"So anyway.... you know that the Hogsmede trip is coming up soon and I was wondering..." Draco began. "If you had a date or not."  
  
"A date?" she repeated "No I don't have one."  
  
"Well do you want to go with me? I don't have one either?"  
  
Emily thought a moment. "Okay.... sure why not."  
  
Draco smiled "Great!"  
  
After breakfast Hermione caught up with Emily. They both walked together to their next class, beings it was the same. They both had double potions.  
  
"You look terrible" Hermione burst out when she got a good look at Emily's face.  
  
"Its just a cold" Emily reassured her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey's...I'll walk you." Hermione offered.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Well alright..."  
  
They made their way into the dungeons and took a seat. Professor Snape walked in looking the same way as usual. He walked up to his desk and slammed his hands on his desk. "Today.... you will all have a pop quiz...take out your quills and a piece of notebook paper."  
  
The students did as they were told as they grumbled.  
  
"Man I hate his pop quizzes I always fail them..." Ron groaned  
  
"I flunk them too.... I never study for them because you don't know when he'll throw one at you." Harry added.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's nothing like a pop quiz on a Monday morning to get your creative flow moving. Seriously do you two even look over your notes at all on the weekend?"  
  
"Not if we don't have to," Ron answered as Harry nodded.  
  
"Will all of you shut up?" Snape yelled "Potter Granger Weasley! Thirty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But professor" Emily said as she raised her hand, "All the other Slytherin's were talking too"  
  
"I said quiet!" he spat. "Take another ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Emily stood up from her seat. "But professor..." she answered as she adjusted her robes. "I'm in Slytherin this week." Snape's eyes turned to slits as he saw the Slytherin badge on her robes. "Rivers! I'll see you at detention tonight!"  
  
"But sir" Emily began  
  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" he screamed  
  
Emily shot him the dirtiest look she could give at the moment. She was fuming and it felt as if her hair was on fire. She opened her mouth but then closed it again thinking carefully before she spoke. Suddenly she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Snape was getting frustrated now. He said in a quiet but deadly tone "Sit down now."  
  
She stared into those deep endless black eyes with the same expression on her face. She then slowly said no louder than a whisper "Make me."  
  
The entire class gasped as Hermione put her hand to her head and shook it endlessly.  
  
Snape advanced toward Emily but she found no need to run, due to the fact that she could outrun him any day. He quickened his footsteps as he drew nearer and pulled out his wand.  
  
Thinking quickly she was one step ahead of him for she had already drawn out her wand. "Expellirmus!!!" she yelled forcing his wand out of his hand and into her own. "You don't want to start a fight with me in here. I advise to you that's not wise" she whispered.  
  
Snape was taken aback. Not because of what she had just threatened to him but because what she said brought back a flood of emotions to him. A flood of forgotten memories.  
  
Meanwhile...when all of this took place Harry almost shouted in desperate pain. His scar was searing hot. It hurt so much that it hurt to move his head. Hermione who had seen this happen asked him what was wrong. Harry replied with a simple, "You-know-who is really, really, really happy."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Why is he happy?"  
  
Harry was now gasping for air but he managed to return, "Its...Emily...she.... is making.... him really.... Happy..."  
  
Ron and Hermione gasped with such shock nether of them could speak.  
  
Harry continued as he fought off the pain in his scar. "I can feel his spirit near here. It's like he's... guiding Emily to say that nasty stuff to Snape... like he's possessed her or something.  
  
Hermione whispered. "Just like Ginny. We have to stop her before she hurts someone." Just then she stood up and got in front of Snape and saw the thing she didn't expect to see.  
  
A faint glimmer of red was in her eyes. Hermione gulped and yelled. "I'm really, really sorry about this. Petrificous Totallus!"  
  
The beam of magic hit her squarely in the chest and she crumpled to the ground with a soft "Oh" as she fell she felt something leave her body and then every thing went black.  
  
As soon as Emily fell to the floor Harry's scar stopped hurting. He heard Snape say. "What is the meaning of this" as Hermione handed his wand back to him.  
  
Harry stood up. "It was Volde- I mean the dark lord. He possessed her."  
  
A grumble of confused talking filled the room.  
  
"Potter are you sure about this?" Snape questioned.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes...I'm positive."  
  
Hermione added, "Me too... I saw it in her eyes."  
  
Snape thought a moment and finally told Harry and Hermione to take Emily up to the hospital wing and that He'd call professor McGonagall to help.  
  
Hours later Emily finally woke up in the hospital wing with a headache. Placing her hand to her head she slowly sat up. Letting her eyes adjust for a few seconds she glanced around. Hermione sat in a chair next to the bed reading a book on common herbs and how they're used in potion making. She also saw Professor Snape measuring out many different colored potions into assorted vials.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "Your awake...good." She said as she placed her bookmark into the book. "You've been out for at least six hours."  
  
"What happened?" Emily questioned immediately.  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Well...we think you were possessed."  
  
"Possessed? By who?"  
  
"Harry said its.... You-know-who" Hermione said in barely a whisper  
  
Emily gasped. "No that's impossible. It can't be."  
  
"But its true" Hermione replied.  
  
Suddenly without warning Professor Snape shoved a vile of purple colored potion into her hand and said, "Drink"  
  
Emily caught a whiff of it and began choking on its scent.  
  
"Now I'm warning you its not the greatest tasting stuff in the world but you have to drink it. Trust me you'll feel better." Snape replied to her.  
  
Quickly she drank it all in one gulp but couldn't manage to swallow it. It tasted awful. Snape clasped his hand over her mouth and said, "Swallow it"  
  
Emily struggled a bit with it but managed to swallow it, and when she did Snape handed her a glass of water. She drank it all great fully. Though the potion had tasted awful she did feel a whole lot better. Much better.  
  
"Anyway" Hermione began smoothing out her uniform skirts. "Professor Dumbledore made sure you weren't possessed anymore and stayed with you for about an hour talking with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Harry and Ron stayed up here for about an hour and a half until they were shooed off to go to their classes. Malfoy did the same. I though, missed all my classes and stayed here."  
  
"Even Arithmancy?" she questioned.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, even Arithmancy"  
  
"Anyone else?" asked Emily curiously.  
  
"Professor Snape has been here the whole time too," Hermione informed her.  
  
Suddenly madam Pomfrey walked in and took her temperature. "Good your back to normal. You'll be fine to go to dinner tonight, just rest for now.  
  
Emily nodded  
  
"You should go to sleep okay." Hermione whispered as she pulled out her book. "I'll wake you up when it's almost time for dinner."  
  
Hermione woke Emily up an hour before dinner so she could get showered and put a fresh uniform and robe on. Once she was cleaned off Emily felt much better. More refreshed. She got into her clean robes and dried her hair with a simple drying spell. Instead of having her hair wavy like it usually was she decided to straighten it and tie it up with little green and white flowers that matched her robes. She placed on some make-up and then made her way into the great hall and took a seat at the slytherin table trying her hardest not to pay attention to the peoples stares and glares looking at her. Draco, Pansy and Millicent marched in and took their normal seats. Pansy with Millicent at the end of the table and Draco next to Emily  
  
"Are you alright" Draco whispered to her  
  
She nodded. "Yes I'm fine" as she ignored Pansy performing a lame act of fainting.  
  
"Shove up Pansy!" Draco yelled.  
  
Pansy just snorted in response. "Granger got you good this morning. Who would have thought a simple Patrificus totalus spell would knock someone your age out. And I thought that mudblood was your friend."  
  
Draco started to stand up and walk towards Pansy and Millicent who were shrieking in laughter until Emily gripped his wrist. "No they're not the trouble." Draco Hesitated then finally sat down.  
  
Just as he had sat down Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Holly, Neville, and Dean trod through the entrance doors and took their seats at the table. Paying attention closely Emily noticed that Parvati and lavender were giggling about something and Hermione scolded them.  
  
As the dinner went on things got no better as Emily found that many people were pointing at her and giggling. Draco kept mumbling insults under his breath as he stuffed the chicken into his mouth.  
  
Hermione kept scolding all of the Gryffindors that even spoke one word of insult about Emily. Harry and Ron did the same.  
  
Eventually Emily couldn't stand it anymore. Her head was pounding and she was getting extremely dizzy. Why did everyone think she was helping the dark lord? She didn't do anything wrong. She suddenly stood up before she knew what she was doing and ran out of the great hall.  
  
She ran and ran without thinking. All she wanted to do was get away. She felt so terrible inside the awful thought of flinging herself off the astronomy tower crept into her mind. She turned a corner and slammed into something hard and stumbled backwards onto the ground.  
  
Groaning she stood up and came face to face with Professor Haupman.  
  
"And what are you doing roaming the halls Missy?" Haupman snapped. "I do believe this deserves a detention...yes. Lets see Running in the school hallways. Assault on a teacher. And refusal to tell purpose of doing so...hmmm I believe-"  
  
"I believe she was with me Framat" someone said from behind calling Haupman by her first name. Emily whirled around to see Professor Snape standing behind her.  
  
"Professor" Haupman began. "I...I...I didn't know."  
  
"Of course you didn't...now why don't you run along to dinner and I'll deal with her" Snape nodded towards Emily.  
  
Once Haupman was out of sight Snape turned to Emily. If it wasn't one problem it was another. Now Snape would probably scold her for her actions this morning. Emily gulped. Professor Snape grasped hold of her shoulders and steered back down the marble staircase but instead of dragging her downstairs into the dungeons like usual he led her outside into the starry night.  
  
It truly was chilly out. Emily shivered as Snape led her over to one side of the castle where he was sure no one would here. He took a seat on the bench and motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed him. He placed one of his robes over her shoulders so she'd stop shivering.  
  
"Listen... we need to have a talk." He began  
  
"About what...this morning" she asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what"  
  
"There is something much deeper inside you I can sense It." He replied  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned.  
  
"I found it during Occulmency class. You have a secret that is well guarded. And it's no normal secret either." Snape whispered.  
  
"Well Guarded?" she replied  
  
"Yes like its protected by magic. It deflects me. Its no normal secret, like someone you have a crush on or someone you hate or something that happened to you before it's much deeper inside you."  
  
Emily hesitated for a moment then looked at him. "I didn't think you'd find it."  
  
"Then what is it...something that secret must be told to Dumbledore because it could hold the life of others in it." Snape demanded in a somewhat harsh voice.  
  
"I Cant!" Emily snapped. "You can't know. You were never supposed to find out... never you hear me never. Yes there are others at stake but if I let you know it will be far worse. I'll tell everyone when I'm good and ready."  
  
Snape sat there in thought for a moment. "I have an idea what your up too. But if your sure what your doing is right then I won't say anything."  
  
"You can't tell anyone anything" Emily exploded. "Nothing or you may put my life on the line as well." She stood up and stormed back into the castle. Not knowing where she was headed she ran up the marble staircase and turned the corner sharply smacking into someone.  
  
"Man this isn't my day at all" she groaned. She looked up to see Harry standing over her.  
  
"Need a hand?" he questioned as he extended his arm and helped her up. "I was looking for you. Hermione was so upset when she heard that you left dinner. I went to find you. Holly and Ron walked Hermione back to the common room."  
  
"I should go see Hermione and let her know I'm alright." Emily replied.  
  
"Listen" Harry quickly, answered. "Before you go I was wondering if I could have a word with you about some things."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Harry led her once again outside to his own secret hiding spot along the side of the castle where He, Ron and Hermione had discovered it. "Okay" Harry began. "First thing is about Draco."  
  
"Harry if your going to scold me about being friends with Draco I've heard enough of it from Hermione." Emily snapped.  
  
"But Emily you don't know anything about him. He is mean and nasty and cares only for himself. I don't want to see you get hurt." Harry confessed.  
  
"But he is really nice once you get to know him." She protested.  
  
"Are you really that impossible to talk to?" Harry said.  
  
Emily giggled in response. "Maybe"  
  
"Well okay if you're sure...On to other matters. Umm I don't want you to feel as if you're always being watched. I went through the same thing because of my scar, and being a parsletongue, and other things. I'm used to it and I want you to know you're not alone and Hermione, Ron and I will always be there for you." Harry explained.  
  
"Promise" Emily whispered.  
  
"Pinky promise" Harry replied.  
  
Slowly they intertwined their pinkies and Harry gave her a big hug. Suddenly with out warning Emily pulled away and gasped.  
  
"What is it" Harry questioned.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Emily replied as she pointed toward the forbidden forest.  
  
"Feel what?" Harry began but stopped in dead sentence when he saw dark figures emerge from the deep depths of the forest edge. "Th- They're...they're...."  
  
"Dementors" Emily finished.  
  
Harry looked horror struck. There must have been two or three dozen coming toward them at a fast rate. Emily pulled out her wand and held it at the ready. Harry did the same. "Do you know what to do?" he questioned her. She nodded.  
  
"On my count" Harry yelled as the wind picked up. "One two Three.... GO!!!!"  
  
Both of them recited the incantation at the same time. "Expecto Patronum!!!" Only Emily's wand produced a thin slivery mist that soon faded away. The Dementors came closer and closer until they began to close them in.  
  
"We have to try again!" Harry yelled. "Expecto Patronum!!!" there was still nothing They both felt cold ness creeping into their veins. "One more time!" Harry yelled.  
  
They thought quickly of their happiest memories. Emily thought of the only thing that could make her happy and that was the thing that Snape almost figured out. "Expecto Patronum!!!"  
  
Both of their wands exploded sliver mist. Harry's stag pranced happily around the Dementors and Emily's basilisk viciously snapped at them. Within a large explosion of light that blinded their eyes the Dementors disappeared. Just as the light cleared Harry crumpled to the ground. Emily knelt down beside them. "Harry wake up...please" she looked up and let out an ear-splitting scream. More Dementors were crowding around them. Emily looked at them with pure horror. She swayed back and forth not knowing what would happen.  
  
The Dementors crowded in on them showing no mercy.  
  
Suddenly without warning Emily collapsed to the ground and gave into her desire to sleep. She let the cold slip into her veins and carry her off into the dream world as the darkness enveloped them both...  
  
AN: Well what did you think of this Chapter. Again I'm terribly sorry for not updating since October but life got in the way. Anyway...tell me what you think. Tee Hee  
  
Oh and much thanks to TT (Bombagirl001aol.com) my second Reviewer.  
  
(Yay some people do like my story)  
  
Until next time... See Ya 


	10. In which The dark mark appears

Chapter 9  
  
Emily awoke dizzily the next morning as sunlight streamed through the windows of the hospital wing. She yawned as the memories of the previous night flooded suddenly back into her head. She sat bolt upright as a wave of dizziness rushed over her. Breathing heavily she looked around the room to see Harry asleep in the bed next to her.  
  
"Dear God child lay back down." Madam Pomfrey scolded her. "You're going to make yourself worse. Heavens knows what could have happened to you if Professor Snape hadn't heard you scream." She handed Emily a huge chunk of Chocolate.  
  
"I'm fine really" Emily assured her but Madam Pomfrey only stuck up her nose.  
  
She took a bite of the chocolate and instantly felt better. Her insides melted as she snuggled under the blankets. Harry stirred on the other bed and sat up as he grasped his glasses on the bedside table.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" He questioned as he absentmindedly rubbed his eyes. "How did we survive?"  
  
"Professor Snape saved us. He heard me scream after you collapsed." Emily explained. "Honestly I thought we got rid of all the Dementors. I didn't think there were any more."  
  
"What I want to know is why Dementors were lurking around on the school grounds." Harry explained as Madam Pomfrey handed him his chocolate chunk. He began to eat it. "I be Dumbledore is having a fit about this."  
  
"Oh don't worry children...He is." Madam Pomfrey explained. "As soon as Professor Snape told him he was furious he wrote numerous letters to the ministry, complaining. Anyway you children should get some sleep...I'll wake you up for your afternoon classes"  
  
When Madam Pomfrey awoke them the scrambled to eat the lunch they were given then went to change into new robes. When the warning bell rang they scrambled up to their next class which was evidently Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
When Hermione saw them both she jumped from her seat and Hugged them. "You guys are just attracted to trouble aren't you. You gave me such a scare."  
  
Just then Ron walked in to the room his face gloomy, but when he saw Harry he smiled. "Harry your okay. Emily you too. You know you shouldn't do that you scared me and Hermione. What do you guys do? Go looking for trouble?"  
  
"No Ronald" Hermione snapped. "It wasn't their fault. Dementors aren't supposed to be on the Hogwarts grounds. You know that. How were they supposed to fight all of them?"  
  
Ron Shrugged.  
  
"Oh look who it is. Emily and Her knight in shining armor Potter" Shrieked a voice behind them. The four of them spun around to see Pansy standing there with Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and Laura. They were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ignore them" Hermione whispered as she turned back to her seat.  
  
"What on earth is the matter Granger... are you jealous of Emily because Potter was her Knight." Pansy shrieked and laughed. "Wait what am I saying....Mudblood's are incapable of having feelings like love, hate or Jealousy."  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. "Take it back" she whispered.  
  
"Make me" Pansy teased.  
  
Hermione threw herself at Pansy. Just as she was about to land a punch on the girl someone grabbed her. Hermione looked to see Holly standing there. "No Hermione don't cause any trouble, Haupman may not be here now but if she catches you then...you'll be in big trouble."  
  
Hermione calmed down and turned to Holly "Thanks."  
  
Holly nodded and turned to go to her seat.  
  
"What's the matter Miss Holly is that your name....I believe you too are a Mudblood." Laura snapped.  
  
Holly looked at Laura squarely in the face. "I never did like you Laura but I didn't cause any trouble here so just mind your own business and get to your seats."  
  
"Your not my boss" Laura snapped. "You are a Mudblood unlike me who is a pure blood. And you should all know Pure bloods don't take orders from Mudblood's because they eat dirt. They're dirty and scummy....just like you."  
  
Holly drew out her wand. "That's it ...you'll pay for that one."  
  
Laura did the same but Crabbe stepped in front of her. "You won't touch her" he roared.  
  
"Oh yeah well you won't hurt our friend Holly" Ron snapped as he stepped in front of Holly, his wand drawn out. Goyle joined them with his wand out. "Come on I'd like to see you try and beat us purebloods...you stupid ugly Mudblood."  
  
Harry stepped up. "Your disgraceful to the wizarding world you disgust me."  
  
Millicent and Hermione both stepped into the fight their wands pointing at each other. And Finally Pansy and Emily stepped up. "We'll see who wins this one" Pansy snapped. "Purebloods or you mixed people...that's right even you Weasly."  
  
They all raised their wands at the same time and sparks went flying. The children not involved in the fight stood there in shock watching or they dove under their desks to avoid stray sparks.  
  
Ron was hit with a coughing hex and couldn't stop coughing. Hermione nailed Millicent with the booger hex. Holly was nailed by the leg locker curse. Harry got the silencing charm and Crabbe got a nose enlargement. It grew so large it knocked some piles of parchment off a nearby desk. Pansy was Disarmed and Hermione got nailed against a wall. Goyle face got all blue and puffy and Laura got the acne hex from Emily so bad pimples covered her face.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!" They turned to see Professor Haupman standing there. Pansy began to put on her biggest act yet.  
  
"Oh professor it was horrible." She sniffed. "They cornered us and cast hex's on us for no reason and we tried to fight back but they got us really good."  
  
Haupman eyed Harry who was trying to protest but couldn't speak due to the charm. Ron couldn't stop coughing. Hermione was still stuck to the wall as she struggled to get down. Holly was on the floor trying to stand up but couldn't. Only Emily stood there unharmed. By anything. "Potter, Granger, Weasly, Mora, Rivers detention."  
  
"But Professor...You can't it was Pansy and her group of goons that started everything. They insulted us."  
  
Haupman just ignored them and waved her wand. Everyone was cured of their curses. "I don't want to hear of this nonsense. Now I advise you to all take your seats and listen to the lesson."  
  
Haupman went on about how Patronus charms can be very useful against the darkness. And was rather surprised to see Harry know so much about them. She though made no note to show him how surprised she was.  
  
"Now Harvard come up here and show me how to produce a patronus charm since you seem to be a know it all at this stuff."  
  
Harry stood up..."Its Harry"  
  
"Yes whatever....now show me how you conjure a patronus...I expect to see the animal form you know...not just the smoke...I doubt a boy your age could do that."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's gonna nail it."  
  
Emily giggled soft enough so only she Holly, Ron and Hermione could hear.  
  
Harry raised his wand and thought of a happy thought.  
  
"No, no, no Henry that isn't how you hold your wand... haven't I told you that before" Haupman shrieked. "You hold it between you index finger and thumb and you were to swing it...remember I told you to practice the windshield wiper technique...I can tell you haven't been practicing.  
  
Harry sighed and raised his wand the 'proper way' and thought of his happy thought. It was that of seeing Haupman's when she saw that he could produce a patronus perfectly. "Expecto Patronum!" It wasn't that hard due to the fact that he had just done it the previous night. His wand emitted a silver light and a stag pranced gleefully around him then up to Haupman.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Holly and Emily clapped. Pansy, Laura and their group however didn't. they sat there with their arms folded with scowls on their face.  
  
Haupman looked utterly surprised but quickly covered her expression hopping Harry hadn't seen it. "Well very good then boy...just practice your wand techniques and you'll be fine.  
  
The bell sounded for their last and final class, which was Herbology. They trod down the stairs from the third floor to the entrance hall and out into the courtyards to the greenhouses. This class was mixed with Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, and Ravenclaw's. This lesson was mostly on care of Venomous Tentacula and how it is deadly to humans if bitten by one.  
  
Yet again Hermione, Holly, and Emily were the only ones that seemed to be listening, Harry and Ron played their rendition of Rock, paper, scissors of Wand, textbook, Hermione. Which had odd rules.  
  
Wand set textbook on fire  
  
Textbook crushed wand  
  
And Hermione defeated both textbook and wand.  
  
Hermione told them that it made no sense because it rules were totally unfair and the fact that they put her in the game was wrong. She kept telling them it had no point because the wand and Textbook kept canceling each other out and Hermione defeated both of them.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle slept the entire class and Pansy and Millicent pointed and giggled at Hermione and Emily the entire class period. Indeed it was a bore.  
  
At dinner later that night they quickly ate up and reported to their common rooms to get their homework done for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emily and Holly all had a detention that night. When they met up outside Haupman's room that night they all expected the worst.  
  
"Ready" Ron whispered.  
  
Holly nodded. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be."  
  
"She's awful" Hermione warned. "Last time I had detention she made me and Harry write lines until we had blisters on our fingers. It was that bad.  
  
"Well its best to get it over with" Harry added.  
  
"Come on we'll be late and she'll make it super hard on us if were late" Emily moaned.  
  
They all nodded and walked into the class not knowing to expect from the evil witch.  
  
As the weeks went on Harry had to learn to control his temper. He had snapped on Haupman 2 times, and Snape 3 for not treating Gryffindor's equal to Slytherin. Surprisingly he ended up snapping on Mcgonagall too!  
  
This week Emily was in Gryffindor which was a relief because she wouldn't have to deal with Pansy, Millicent or Laura. She couldn't stand either of them. They were spoiled brats in her opinion. She awoke early Monday morning and dressed in her red Gryffindor robes and marched into the great hall and ate her breakfast happily with her friends. She smiled at Hermione who smiled back. She did the same to Ron, Ginny, Neville, Holly and Harry. The did the same in return. "You look nice today" Harry remarked finally.  
  
It was true Emily had tied up her wavy hair into two pigtails with yellow and red roses. She also applied a little more make-up than usual today. Her uniform and robes matched perfectly with her rosy appearance. "Thanks" she whispered. "You look very pretty" Ginny added. I like what you did with the roses. They proceeded to Care of magical Creatures class and listened to Hagrid's lesson on merpeople , and how they lived and what their habits were. Hermione, lavender, and Parvati were the most fascinated with this lesson than anyone.  
  
Harry, Ron and Holly then proceeded to Divination in the north tower with Lavender and Parvati. Emily however had Arithmancy class. She headed to the second floor and caught sight of a Gryffindor running down the hallway in front of her. Emily looked closer to find it was Hermione.  
  
"Wait, weren't you just behind me?" Emily questioned.  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Yes...I was...Umm.. I took a short cut."  
  
Emily looked at her suspiciously but shrugged then walked into Arithmancy  
  
That entire lesson was dedicated to how Muggles and wizards use the Pythagorean theory to solve equations with numbers. Overall the lesson was quite and education. The second half of the class professor Vector complained of how badly most of her students were doing. And once again praised Hermione for top grades.  
  
Lunch came and went and both Harry and Ron spent the lunch period complaining about how lame Trelawny was. They then continued to create answers for their palm reading worksheet. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued eating her sandwich.  
  
Their afternoon was completely open due to the fact that they had Astronomy late that night. Hermione suggested that they go outside and get some fresh air. So the five of them marched down to the lake and finished up their lunch there.  
  
Ron sat next to Hermione and whispered. "Umm Hermione I was wondering if I could have a word."  
  
"Sure. As long as your not going to whine about Trelawny." She answered.  
  
"Well there is going to be a Hogsmeade trip soon and I was wondering if you would like to go with Me." He answered.  
  
Hermione took in a sharp breath. "Well...I wasn't expecting that." She whispered. Her face began to go crimson. "Well I guess so..."  
  
"Whoo Hoo" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry turned to Emily... "umm Emily I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me. Um I'd love to show you the place and everything... since it would be your first time and all."  
  
Emily's face looked Horror struck. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry...I can't...I already promised Draco." She choked back tears. "I'm sorry I really am."  
  
Harry looked disappointed a bit. "Oh its okay...he did ask first. But will you go with me next time?"  
  
"Sure Harry" Emily replied.  
  
Harry turned to Holly. "Um would you like to go with me?"  
  
Holly looked shocked. "Oh I couldn't...you wanted to go with Emily."  
  
"No really its okay. I was kind of looking for someone and I thought it would be fun to show one of you exchange students around." Harry replied.  
  
"Are you sure" Holly asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Holly smiled. "Of course I'll go with you."  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright from the laying position she was in. "Oh my gosh look at the time... I have to go. You too Ron...you have to go too remember that thing...you promised."  
  
Ron looked bewildered. Then snapped into it. "Oh yeah that thing. Harry come too we need some of your help."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ron and Hermione up towards the castle. "Must have been some late assignment they had to do" Holly whispered.  
  
"Strange...they don't run off like that." Emily whispered.  
  
Suddenly a group of Ravenclaw's came out and took a seat along the lake. Emily noticed one of them as Wilmer. She hadn't talked to him lately. "Hey Wilmer do you guys want to sit with us."  
  
Wilmer thought and got up and called the girl and boy following him to sit with them.  
  
"So how's school been for you guys." He asked Holly and Emily  
  
"Fine...it was a bit tough to adapt to it but I'm fine" holly answered.  
  
"Its been tough...I make enemy's fast" Emily replied. "Anyway how's it been for you?"  
  
"Its great here. Meet my girlfriend Linda...she's a Ravenclaw and my best friend Dave he too is a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Emily welcomed them.  
  
They talked for about an hour until the sun began to set. Wilmer stood up. I have a lot of homework to do and I need to get a shower tonight plus I have astronomy. They bid their farewells. Holly and Emily were the only ones left.  
  
Holly stood up and stretched. "Hey Emily I wanted to show you something she said glancing at her watch."  
  
Emily stood up. "What is it?"  
  
"Just follow" was her reply.  
  
Holly led her up the staircase to the seventh floor and to the fat lady's portrait. When she asked for the password holly said. "Fliberty Jiberty" She climbed through the portrait hole and beckoned Emily to follow.  
  
Emily was lead to a dark common room. All the lights were out. "Holly were on earth are you taking me? Its pitch black in here."  
  
"Ready" Holly said... "Now"  
  
The lights flashed on and Emily was greeted by smiling faces "Happy Birthday" they screamed. The whole room was done up in party favors and balloons. Streamers decorated the ceiling and confetti sprinkled the ground.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Holly and Harry stood in front of her. All the other Gryffindor's behind them.  
  
"Surprised?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course. I didn't think you'd remember. I told you last week." Emily exclaimed. "How did you do this?"  
  
"Believe me it was hard enough to convince Mcgonagall to let us eat dinner up here but we did it. And its all for you." Harry said.  
  
Hermione forced Emily to sit down and open her gifts. She could have sworn that every Gryffindor gave her a gift. She had a wide variety of things such as candy to joke supplies from Ron's Brothers.  
  
"I don't even know you brothers Ron" she said.  
  
"Yes well they think you're awesome for living through this much so far" Ron answered.  
  
"Well if you say so" Emily answered.  
  
Suddenly with out warning Nearly headless nick came into the common room screaming.  
  
"What's wrong nick" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Oh its awful...you should go see it for yourself. Its terrible." He yelled.  
  
"Go see what?" Harry yelled.  
  
"In the entrance Hall you'll know what it is." He answered.  
  
Ron yelled. "Everyone to the entrance hall."  
  
They made their way down the staircase to the Entrance Hall and saw immediately what the matter was. Everyone from different houses gathered around it. Dumbledore pushed through the crowd along with a line of teachers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Emily pushed forward to the front of the line to see what was wrong.  
  
All four of them gasped as they saw an image of the dark mark floating in the Entrance hall.  
  
"Its you know who's sign" Hermione whispered to Emily.  
  
"Children stand back." Dumbledore warned them. But before he could do anything else a small beam shot from the mouth of the skull and connected with Emily in the chest. All eyes were on her. She moved but the beam of light followed her. She bit her lip and looked up at it. Darkness began to cloud her eyes and just before everything went black she could have sworn she saw the snake on the dark mark's eyes glow and blink at her....  
  
Well that's it for this chapter....and that leaves you off at another cliffhanger ....for now... anyway......tee hee   
  
Until next time.... Frosty Princess Katie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.. yadda yadda yadda... blah blah blah and all that other stuff in a disclaimer...and I own my four characters and that's it. 


	11. In which theres a trip to Hogsmede

Chapter 10  
  
Snape grasped onto Emily's shoulders and pulled her close to him and Mcgonagall. The light still followed her. "Albus what is the meaning of this?" Mcgonagall asked in a somewhat shaky voice.  
  
"This is very odd indeed" Dumbledore replied. "I've never seen such a thing. Never has the dark mark reacted to anyone except Tom himself." He whispered to Snape and Mcgonagall.  
  
"So in other words it isn't good at all" Snape answered. "I mean the dark mark doesn't even respond to me and I'm well....you know"  
  
"There is some connection between the dark lord and Emily here...What it is I just don't understand at all" Dumbledore replied. "Listen she has slipped into a trance and a dark one at that. It will seem like she has disconnected her self from her body and will be lost in darkness for who knows how long if we don't help wake her up."  
  
"A trance" Mcgonagall exclaimed. "We must wake her up now...she could be lost forever."  
  
"From what I've read about trances they must be cured immediately with a potion that acts as smelling salts to wake them up. But It's a very complicated potion and I don't have any in stock." Snape answered. "Take her to my chambers. Albus, Minerva I'd appreciate it if you stayed with her until its ready. We can't take her to the hospital wing because we've wasted enough time already."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Everyone back to their common rooms. This matter will be handled. Do not fear and don't worry. Hogwarts is perfectly safe."  
  
Everyone started to go back to their common rooms when Mcgonagall grasped Hermione's arm. "Miss Granger I know you are Emily's good Friend and quite good at potion making I want you to assist Professor Snape in the potion he will be making."  
  
Hermione nodded, fear clouded her eyes. And with that they marched down into the dungeons to Professor Snape's chambers.  
  
Emily opened her eyes and found herself in complete darkness. Slivery mist curled around her feet persuading her to move. She heard a faint voice off in the distance. It sounded like Mcgonagall's. "Umm Professor...I can hear you but I can't see you...where are you...more importantly where am I?" Emily yelled. There was no answer the voice seemed too far away to hear. Emily began to walk forward not knowing if she was even moving anywhere. "Someone...anyone please help..."  
  
There was no reply. She bit her lip and tried to choke back tears but some slipped out of her eyes. It was useless...she was lost, and in darkness like this she'd never find her way out... "I need a Miracle "  
  
"Miracles aren't that hard to find" someone whispered. "I alone can make Miracles happen."  
  
Emily looked around. "Who's there...Umm...I'm lost and I can't find my way out of here..."  
  
"Your not lost...your with me in the center of Dark subconscious ness. This is where you should be...this is what's inside your heart. You have the desire to turn everything to nothingness. Just as I have." The voice answered.  
  
Emily turned around... She saw a boy no more than a couple years older than her with jet black hair and a perfect smile. His eyes though were deep black...and seemed to have a faint glimmer of red in them. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the ruler of the darkness. I am the darkness itself. I am the one sent to guide you...so you can rule the dark ness too." He answered.  
  
"No...." she whispered. "Your lying... this can't be...I hate darkness."  
  
"but it is" he whispered to her stepping closer to her. "it is what you want. And I'm here to give it to you. You see I have the power to make miracles happen."  
  
Emily tried to turn around and run but found she couldn't...she couldn't move at all. He stepped even closer and gently touched her cheek. Instead of wincing in pain she found he was very comforting. "You're not making any sense."  
  
He pulled her closer to him into his warm chest. She could hear his heartbeat within him causing her to calm down. He gently stroked her hair and began to tell her about how comforting the darkness was. "You see when your with me nothing will happen to you. I will protect you." he whispered in her ear as he wiped away her tears. "I have always dreamed of ruling the darkness and the light and now I will be able too...with you by my side."  
  
She looked at him and pulled away. "No I can't... I can't stay here with you...I have things I must do...back at Hogwarts... I have friends like Hermione and Harry." She snapped.  
  
"Harry potter" he thought to himself. "She could prove to be more useful than I thought."  
  
Suddenly Emily began to run...she ran faster and faster, as fast as her legs could take her. She listened in horror as he laughed a wicked laugh behind her. "You can't escape me" he yelled. She didn't listen she just kept running , and didn't care where she was going. She ran until she slammed into something hard. It locked its arms around her forcing her close to it. She looked up to see the boy again.  
  
"This is impossible." She said.  
  
"Nothing is impossible my dear." He answered as he gently kissed her on her lips. Her whole body went numb and cold. She felt darkness slipping into her veins and into her mind. She began to grow weaker and weaker until a blinding flash of light covered her eyes.  
  
Emily gasped and suddenly sat up opening her eyes. She was in the dungeons of Hogwarts on a bed. Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape and Hermione were all looking at her oddly.  
  
"Are you okay Miss Rivers" Mcgonagall asked her. "You gave us all quite a scare."  
  
She nodded and Hermione gave her a huge hug. "Don't you ever do that again you hear. I swear it your worse than Harry and Ron put together when it comes to trouble."  
  
"Are you sure your alright" Dumbledore questioned her. "you were tossing and turning."  
  
Emily tried her hardest to remember what had just happened but it seemed that memory had been erased from her mind because she couldn't think of it at all. "No I'm fine, really."  
  
Hearing that Mcgonagall stood up and told Hermione to lead Emily back to her private dorm and to make sure that she was put safely to bed. And that she'd be excluded from the rest of the weeks classes.  
  
Hermione nodded and did so. She made sure Emily was In bed and warned her not to come to class for the rest of the week. And only when Emily had gone to sleep did Hermione leave and go to bed herself.  
  
As the weeks went on Emily recovered from the incident with the dark mark rather well but that didn't stop the other kids from pointing and whispering or giggling. Hermione warned all the Gryffindor's not to say anything and Draco snapped on anyone who did say something.  
  
Everyone though forgot about Emily and the dark mark when October the twenty fifth came, for it was time for the Hogsmeade trip. Argus Filch stood outside counting the heads and making sure that everyone who went had their forms.  
  
Ginny was surprisingly going with Neville. Lavender, with Dean, Parvati with Semus. Pansy scored a date with another Slytherin boy and Laura got both Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione walked with Ron but Ron seemed to be clinging happily onto Hermione's arm. Harry and Holly walked behind Hermione and Ron with their hands clasped together. And finally Draco and Emily followed them.  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade they each spilt up and did their own thing though Laura, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy's date, Justin all went together probably trying to think of a way to cause more trouble.  
  
Ron led Hermione up to Honeydukes sweet shop. "Come on Hermione...I'll buy you anything you want. I've been saving up my allowance all summer."  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. "Ron you don't have to do that I have my own money."  
  
"Ahhh nonsense you're my date and I'm going to treat you to anything you want." Ron replied as he dragged her into the shop. They emerged fifteen minutes later with their hands full of bags.  
  
"Come on Hermione. I want to buy you a new book and a Quill...since I broke your other quill yesterday." Ron announced.  
  
"Ron you don't have to" she whispered to him, but he didn't listen.  
  
Harry, still holding Holly's hand. Led her into Honeydukes and treated her to something she liked. She picked out chocolate drops filled with coffee ice-cream. Harry picked out some pumpkin pasties. He then purchased some Butter beer for the both of them and said that he'd save it for his surprise.  
  
They spent the rest of the time walking around looking at shops and buying things here and there. Holly thought in her opinion Harry was a true gentleman. When lunch neared Harry took her hand and led her back to his secret spot by the shrieking shack.  
  
Harry what on earth are you up to?" Holly questioned.  
  
"Just follow me." He replied  
  
When they got there Holly found a picnic mat on the ground and on that was plates and cups with sandwiches and pumpkin juice... there were bowls of fruit, butter beers and their Honeydukes candy. All around them candles were lit.  
  
"Oh Harry its wonderful." Holly exclaimed.  
  
"Oh it was Hermione's idea she helped me come up with it." Harry explained. "Plus she put jinxes around the area so that only Me you, Hermione, Ron, and Emily may pass anyone else gets jinxed."  
  
"Its great" Holly exclaimed as they ate.  
  
"Well, well, well look who it is" Laura exclaimed from behind. "If it isn't Potty and the Mudblood."  
  
Holly spun around and began to stand up when Harry stopped her. "Just watch."  
  
Pansy, Justin, Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind Laura. "Lets go crash that party."  
  
They all charged at them but stopped in dead air and sparks went flying. Instantly they each got hit with the Acne curse and their face was covered in pimples. Disgusted they stormed off.  
  
It left both Harry and Holly laughing as they continued to eat.  
  
Draco led Emily into a sweet café and ordered Cappuccinos. They sat down and drank sweetly but Emily couldn't help but think of what had happened with the dark mark. She was sure that there was a boy involved in it but she couldn't remember.  
  
"whats wrong?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Nothing" she assured him.  
  
"Okay if your sure" he answered.  
  
They spent the rest of the day buying things and talking, not to mention laughing hysterically when they saw Pansy and her group of goons covered in pimples. As they day ended they marched up to the castle in their own little groups.  
  
Harry and Holly where happily sharing each others Honeydukes sweets as they held hands. Draco had his arm around Emily as he tied a new bracelet around her wrist. And Hermione was carrying bagfuls of things that Ron had bought her. From sweets, to books, to quills, to roses and Jewelry.  
  
"Ron I told you I don't need this stuff." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"Yes you do" Ron answered. "Mum thinks its great I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend" she squeaked. "Oh no...I'm doomed."  
  
They all laughed happily as they went up to the castle. Emily knew that starting tomorrow everyone would go back to pointing and laughing at her again, which wasn't fun, but she didn't care. She had one of the best days of her life and she was never going to forget it.....  
  
To be continued  
  
Thanks for reading my chapter.....It may be a bit short but it's still cute. Your lucky I didn't leave you off at a cliffhanger this time....tee hee   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...blah blah blah......and all that other stuff  
  
Till next time  
  
Frosty princess Katie 


	12. In which Emily meets Tom Riddle

Chapter 11  
  
The morning of October the thirty First came rather quickly along with bringing cold winds and frosty air. Emily found herself taking more Cold cure potions than usual. The event that happened weeks ago with the dark mark faded from the mouths of the students as they looked forward to the Halloween Holiday.  
  
Hermione seemed to be swamped with more homework than Harry, Ron and Emily put together. She stayed up till midnight finishing it and got up extra early to start on some more. Harry got concerned when he saw Her come down from the girls dorm with large dark bags under her eyes.  
  
Ron and Harry, as usual were behind in all their assignments due to the fact that they waited till last minute to do everything and found themselves begging to see Hermione, or Emily's Notes or to copy their homework, in which they got a firm 'No" for the answer.  
  
Snapes classes just got harder as the term went on, though he did seem to be tougher on everyone, he was more protective of Emily, though he didn't like to show it. He also picked on the Gryffindor's more, taking house points from them more often than usual, every chance he got.  
  
Draco too seemed more protective over Emily than ever before he also made sure she got reasonable hours of sleep each night because he once found her up late reading because she couldn't sleep.  
  
Pansy and her group of goons tried to find more ways of humiliating Emily in public but Draco warned them if they tried one move he'd make them wish they weren't born. All in all Emily knew they were planning something big, just what it was she didn't know.  
  
When Halloween Rolled around it brought more happy faces to the children than anyone had ever seen. They'd proceed with the days classes and then Have the Halloween feast later that night which everyone looked foreword too. Emily walked into the Great hall that morning dressed in her Slytherin Robes and made her way to the table looking at all the decorations.  
  
She grasped a piece of toast and began to munch on it when all of a sudden a flock of owls began to fly into the great hall. It was time for the mail. To Emily's surprise a snowy white owl flew down and gracefully landed on her shoulder. It cooed in her ear.  
  
"Good Morning Hedwig" she whispered. "How are you?"  
  
It pecked her head lightly. She giggled. "Oh alright here" she replied as she gave Hedwig a small piece of toast and began to unwrap the letter tied to her leg. She then pet the owl and it flew off toward the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Emily giggled. "What has Harry sent me now."  
  
She opened up the letter and read to herself  
  
Dear Emily,  
  
I know your in Slytherin this week but would you mind it if you stopped by outside the Gryffindor Common room after class this afternoon before the Halloween Feast tonight. Me, and Ron need to ask you a question...Its private so I can't write it down now. Its important so would you please tell me your answer as soon as possible...  
  
See you soon,  
Harry  
  
Emily looked up and Harry who was looking at her oddly She returned his funny look and nodded. He smiled and continued eating. Folding up the letter and placing it in her robe pockets she continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
"How are you this morning?" someone asked her  
  
Emily tuned to see Draco standing over her. "Oh Hi. I'm doing great thanks." She answered him with a polite nod.  
  
"Well that's good. Pansy hasn't given you any trouble has she?" He asked.  
  
"None so far"  
  
"Well good because if she did....." Draco began.  
  
"She didn't so don't get yourself all worked up." Emily replied as she motioned him to sit down.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning going over their schedules. They had Double Potions then Transfiguration, followed by lunch, Divination, and History of Magic. Not one of Emily's favorite days, but she had the feast to look forward to tonight. It lifted her spirits a bit.  
  
When breakfast was over they marched down into the dungeons and took their normal seats. Draco with Crabbe, Goyle and Laura. And Emily with Harry Ron and Hermione. Luckily Snape went easy on them today and allowed them to work in groups of two with anyone they chose.  
  
Hermione and Emily worked together in Harmony and completed the Silencing potion with ease as they watched Harry and Ron explode their potion because Ron had not followed the directions correctly. Snape both gave them zeros and gave them a detention for destruction of school property. He though had nothing to say when he graded Hermione and Emily's potion and gave them a 99%.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't the only ones to explode their potion either, Holly and Neville accidentally caused theirs to catch fire and explode and Pansy and Laura's did the same too. Draco and Crabbe's was turning a sick Green color and was giving off horrid fumes of gas.  
  
They were all glad when it was over and marched up to Transfiguration. In transfiguration class Hermione received top grades for transfiguring Bunnies into garden statues of various types. Hermione was able to produce a beautiful water fountain. Emily tuned hers into a simple gnome statue. Harry though couldn't master his spell and wound up producing small statues of Professor Mcgonagall shouting at them. Ron was no better he produced a talking statue of Haupman calling people by anything but their names and telling everyone about wand techniques.  
  
By the time lunch came everyone was exhausted. Emily suggested that she, Harry, Ron and Hermione eat lunch outside. They ate happily by the lake under a tree. Surprisingly Ron couldn't turn his statue back into a bunny and it wound up following him everywhere.  
  
"I'm surprised that Mcgonagall couldn't figure out how to change that statue back." Hermione said as she ate her sandwich. "looks like your cursed with it now Ron."  
  
"Hell no" he replied as he grabbed the statue from his bag.  
  
"Hendricks, Robby, Hellana, Ellone...wand techniques...all four of you now.... WAND TECHNIQUES." It screamed at them  
  
Ron sighed and threw it into the lake. "Good bye and good Riddance."  
  
"Ron!!! That was a Bunny" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh well...Its to be forever broken now..." Ron replied.  
  
When the bell rang for them to go to their afternoon classes Harry, Ron, and Emily all said goodbye to Hermione who had Arithmancy and headed up to Divination. As usual the room was full of strong incense and spices. They sat in their usual seats. And listened to Trelawny Ramble on about seeing the future through Premonitions. Harry and Ron slept through most of it.  
  
When the class ended they headed to History of magic and met up with Hermione. Hermione spent her entire class period and took notes listening carefully to Professor Binns. Harry and Ron however slept some more. Emily had to put a silencing Charm on Ron who was snoring loudly. Hermione just rolled her eyes as Emily giggled.  
  
By the time class was done everyone headed back to their dorm rooms to take a break and do some Homework. Emily quickly returned to her dorm in the entrance hall and tossed her things on her bed. She then ran up towards the Gryffindor Common room and met Harry and Ron there.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Emily questioned.  
  
"Inside doing Homework...that's all I ever see her do..." Harry answered. "Besides this doesn't concern her at all...It concerns us and you."  
  
"Well what is it???" Emil questioned with uncertainty as she glared at Harry and Ron who had odd smiles on their faces. "Why are you smiling like that...Ummm? Guys...would you mind explaining something.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Emily marched down into the Great hall proudly with her head high for the Halloween feast. She was ready to stuff her face with food. She didn't even care that people were staring at her. She took her seat at the slytherin table and waited for the feast to start.  
  
Draco walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw her. He quickly walked over to her... "What are you? Insane?" he whispered.  
  
"What?" she questioned. "I see nothing wrong."  
  
"Nothing Wrong!!! Everything is wrong." He snapped.  
  
Emily giggled.  
  
"Its not funny" He began again.  
  
"Listen Draco its my choice now sit down and shush." She replied.  
  
"But....But you can't" He answered.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
Pansy, Laura, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in and gapped when they saw her. They marched toward her with anger in their faces. When they reached her Pansy glared at her.  
  
"Your despicable...you disgust me" she snapped. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry and Ron who where sitting at the Gryffindor table all this time were cracking up laughing. Harry even slipped off the bench and fell to the floor holding his stomach rolling around laughing so hard. Hermione walked in and looked at them oddly.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked them. "What did you do?" she repeated looking at Emily. "What did you persuade her to do now?"  
  
"Nothing...it wasn't our idea...It was hers. She wanted it." Ron Explained.  
  
"Do you know what this is going to start?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah it will prove Gryffindor's are stronger and braver than Slytherins." Harry replied.  
  
"Good one Harry" Ron said between giggles.  
  
Ginny and Holly just joined them... "This is wrong" Holly whispered.  
  
Back at the Slytherin table Pansy was still fuming "You have no right to do that Rivers. If you're going to dress like that then go to the Gryffindor table."  
  
Emily stood up, her new Red and yellow quidditch robes billowing behind her as she walked up to Pansy and Laura. "I don't believe this is possible...I'm in Slytherin today...so I can't." she replied and she then turned on her heel and returned to her seat.  
  
"Well just to let you know Rivers...I got a spot on the Slytherin quidditch team too." Pansy snapped.  
  
"Well that's fantastic" Emily answered. "Now I can whoop your ass real good and not get in trouble."  
  
Pansy snorted.  
  
"Settle down Settle down children" Dumbledore announced. "It is time for Dinner."  
  
Food appeared instantly on the table. It was filled with everything you could think of. From Chicken, ham, fish to Pudding, and cake. Laura helped herself to everything on the table. Pansy did the same.  
  
Emily ate until she was full then stood up. "Where are you going." Draco asked.  
  
"Oh...I'm feeling a little dizzy I need some fresh air that's all" she replied.  
  
"Do you need me to walk you outside?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "No I'll be fine, thanks."  
  
He nodded.  
  
She slipped out of the great hall so no one would see her and ran to her dormitory and dug threw her trunk and pulled out a Firebolt. She then marched outside into the starry night. It was cool and breezy but the quidditch robes kept her warm enough.  
  
Getting onto her broom she hovered above the ground and began to fly. She hadn't ridden a broom in so long. It felt all new to her. She quietly began to hum a song she learned back home...It made her homesick. She wanted to return home to her family but she knew it was impossible even if she asked Dumbledore to go home.  
  
She sighed. "Why is my life so hard?" a small tear fell from her cheeks. "Mommy I can't do this...I'm just a girl...nothing more."  
  
She stopped suddenly when she thought she heard something. She searched the grounds for its source but couldn't find it.  
  
She landed and got off her broom and searched the castle grounds. She saw nothing.  
  
"Emily...child" something whispered.  
  
She gasped. "Whose there?"  
  
"Its me" it answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She turned around and almost let out a scream...something clasped over her mouth.  
  
She looked face to face with the same boy she had seen before...everything came back to her now...what she had forgotten.  
  
"You" she whispered.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "I see you remember me."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
  
"I came to see you." Was his simple answer.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This isn't the last time we meet, that's for sure. I know I'll see you again...in the future...Do not fear me...for I will not bring harm to you." He replied then began to fade into the darkness...  
  
"Wait" she cried. "What is your name?"  
  
"Tom" He replied. "Tom Riddle."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Well that concludes this chapter...yet again a short one but still good. Please Read and Review   
  
Frosty princes Katie 


	13. In which Gryffindor claims victory

Chapter 12  
  
As the weeks past slowly October faded into November without a care. The temperature dropped leaving the Hogwarts grounds with quite a chill. When the children went outside they could see their breaths like clouds of smoke. There were also less sunny days than cloudy ones.  
  
Emily awoke early the first Saturday of November and quickly got dressed into Her quidditch robes. Today was their first Quidditch game and as usual it was against Slytherin. She reported promptly to the Gryffindor table and met up with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Morning" Harry muttered to her as he adjusted his gloves and went back to cleaning his broom.  
  
"Good morning" Emily replied in a cheerful voice. "Today's game is going to be exciting."  
  
Just then the Slytherin's came marching in looking rather proud. Each one was dressed in perfectly cleaned and pressed. Emily took a good look at their team. Draco was the Seeker, Crabbe and Goyle were the beaters, Millicent, Laura and Justin were the chasers and Pansy Parkinson was finally the keeper.  
  
"They think their all perfect just because their parents have the money to pay for that junk." Ron snorted. "We can beat them any day."  
  
"Hey Guys" Emily whispered as she leaned in closer to them. "I have a tiny question."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I know Harry is our seeker, Ron is the keeper, Ginny and Neville are the beaters and Holly and I are the chasers...but who is the other chaser...were missing one." She asked.  
  
"Harry and Ron both grinned. "We found the last chaser...they'll be here."  
  
No sooner had they said that Emily found out who the last Chaser was. She came in head down trying to hide her blushing face. She walked up to them...  
  
"Morning" she whispered.  
  
"Hermione" Emily squeaked. "I thought you said you couldn't play Quidditch.  
  
"Harry and I talked her into it." Ron replied. "We were desperate and we noticed that all the other times in our previous years when Hermione was ticked at us and threw a book or something she nailed us...both of just imagined those books as quaffles and we found our last chaser."  
  
"Hermione has a mean arm," Harry said.  
  
"Guys stop" she whispered. "I'm not that good."  
  
"Hermione" Harry said. "You scored every time you threw something when we practiced."  
  
"That's different" Hermione snapped. "Ron sucks at stopping anything."  
  
Ron blushed. "Oh that's team spirit."  
  
They ate their breakfast quietly until Ginny, Holly, and Neville came down and joined them. They were just as surprised as Emily to see Hermione dressed up in quidditch robes. After breakfast they marched down to the quidditch pitch and Ron gave them a somewhat lame pep talk.  
  
"Okay...listen up...We have to win and that is that." Ron announced.  
  
"And if we don't" Holly asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Well...I don't know but I don't want to loose to Slytherin they suck. No offense Emily, but they do." Ron answered.  
  
"And this is supposed to make us feel better...how?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"It just is OKAY." He snapped. "Stop asking so many questions."  
  
Harry stepped forward. "Ron I'll take it from here." He whispered to him.  
  
"Good idea" Ron replied.  
  
"Listen up everyone...each of us has our own talents and that is what we are going to need to use once we get out there. It's because of your talents you've been picked to play part of this team. Neville I've never seen you swing a bat at a bludger so hard in my life before. Ginny you have the skills to defend yourself and anyone else on the team. Emily I've never seen such throwing and catching before. Holly your speed is amazing. And Hermione you're the real hero you have guts for joining us so late in the game...on such short notice. I have the ability to catch the snitch quickly and Ron.... well...Ron...he's sort of a klutz but he can defend a goal post of he tries really, really hard." Harry announced, "I want you to know you are all Gryffindor's and you are all Winners no matter what happens.  
  
Everyone cheered. "Thanks Harry" Hermione whispered.  
  
"No problem" He replied.  
  
"Everyone Ready." Ron yelled. "Get ready if your not and mount your broomsticks.  
  
Everyone on the team got into place and waited for the wood gates to open. They slowly did. And only when they were all the way open did they all start flying out.  
  
"Follow me" Harry whispered to Hermione and Emily. He soared once around the stadium and got into position. Emily and Hermione did the same. Madam Hooch pulled the quaffle out of the box and let the other balls soar.  
  
"Ready...Set...Go!!!!" She yelled. She threw the quaffle in the air and Emily dove out and caught it. She zoomed toward the goal post. Millicent and Laura came up behind her. With a quick throw Emily had scored ten points to Gryffindor. Everyone on the Gryffindor side cheered madly.  
  
"That be ten points to Gryffindor by Emily Rivers from America...cause America rocks." Wilmer said over the intercom. Apparently McGonagall picked him to be the host. "Oh the quaffle is tossed to Laura she flies up the field past Hermione...Oh Hermione is gaining on her and she throws the quaffle.... Oh but its caught by Gryffindor seeker Holly Mora."  
  
Holly grasped hold of the quaffle and sped past Laura and dodged a bludger by a hair. Millicent was speeding towards holly with a sneer on her face. Holly looked around and quickly passed it to Emily. Emily then passed it back to Holly. They passed it back and fourth to each other until Emily threw it. Just as it was about to go into the goal post Pansy caught it in her fingertips. She snorted. She then tossed the quaffle to Laura.  
  
Ginny spotted a bludger coming her way and whacked it out of the way. It changed directions and knocked Laura in the back. The quaffle fell out of her hands and Holly caught it and tossed it into the goal post with ease.  
  
"Oh my gosh that's twenty points for Gryffindor scored by the chica Holly Mora. Plus a great play by Ginny Weasley." Wilmer roared. "Oh now whats going to happen. Parkinson passes to Justin...he passes to Millicent, back to Justin...stolen by Holly. She passes it to Emily...then back to Holly... Oh once again stolen by Laura...who passes it to Millicent...Back to Laura...and ...and... Score!!! Gryffindor twenty to ten."  
  
Ron had missed the shoot by a long shot. He had no idea where Laura would throw the quaffle. He tossed it to Emily who then sped across the field and tossed to Holly she then tossed back to Emily... But Emily was struck hard in the back by a bludger. She sat on her broom for a few minutes coughing.  
  
"Justin has the quaffle. But gets beat with a Bludger...but He still manages to Pass it to Millicent...who passes to Laura.... Slytherin seems unbeatable...Back to Justin then to Laura...and, and...they're coming up on Ron Weasley again...will he save it...No...he doesn't. We're tied folks. Twenty, to twenty."  
  
The game went on for hours until the score was Gryffindor 20 to Slytherin 170. The Slytherin's found out the Gryffindor's techniques and mastered them. All three chasers knew exactly how each player on the Gryffindor team played. Crabbe and Goyle were also able to hit the bludgers on a player perfectly.  
  
Harry and Draco spent most of their time watching the game more than looking for the snitch. Only when Harry saw a glint of gold fly past the corner of his eye did he then zoom after it...Draco not far behind. With his hand outstretched reaching for it he figured tying with them was better than loosing against them. He was drawing closer...so close...a few more inches and........  
  
"Oh Crabbe nails Holly with a bludger...will she be able to continue? Laura takes the Quaffle passes to Justin...then to Millicent...finally back to Laura scores and potter gets the snitch Slytherin will win.... Laura tosses the quaffle...............................................................................................and...Hermione intercepts.... she grabs it and is flying down the field. She is approaching the Slytherin goal post.... she's getting closer...closer...she tosses...and ...............Score for Gryffindor. Thirty to one seventy." Wilmer roared. "Whats this...Potter has caught the Snitch the game is over Gryffindor 180 to Slytherin 170... GRYFFINDOR WINS."  
  
The gryffindor's exploded, and cheered. Hermione's face was bright pink.  
  
"That was great Hermione" Harry yelled as he threw his arms around her. "You won us the game...you didn't do anything else before but that one goal gave us the game...you're a hero."  
  
Ron, Ginny, Emily, Neville and Holly joined them. "That was great. I can't believe this... All this time and our own Hermione is a star quidditch player" Ron outburst.  
  
"But Harry caught the snitch and Holly and Emily they did most of the work." Hermione whispered. "I didn't do much."  
  
"Why are you so hard on yourself." Emily asked. "Come on you know you won us the game...no matter what you say."  
  
"Well if you say so" Hermione replied. "But if you'll excuse me... I have a lot of homework to catch up on. I've sacrificed enough time. I've still got Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions and Transfiguration to do." And with that she ran up to the Gryffindor common room to go bury her head in a bunch of books, parchment and quills.  
  
"Geeze" Ron said. "She can't even take time out of her day for a small victory celebration. Talk about strict on yourself."  
  
"Hey if she has homework she has homework" Holly replied. "But how on earth does she get that much? I know I don't. Its like she's taking extra classes or something. Well if you'll excuse me I have a couple letters to write...to my friend Katelynn back at home and my family and stuff." Holly turned on her heels and ran up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'm going to rest up a bit" Emily said. "I've had enough excitement for One day"  
  
Harry and Ron both agreed to go and rest up as well because it truly had been an exhausting day.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
The talk of Gryffindor's win spread violently throughout the castle. Many of the first years were asking for Hermione's autograph as well as Harry, Holly, and Emily's. The win also was something positive for Emily for a change. It gave the students a more positive thing to talk about her. Many people congratulated her on the win or gave comments on how well she played not to mention the many love notes she received in the mail.  
  
"What are all of those" Draco outburst.  
  
"Oh nothing" Emily replied.  
  
"Nothing...then why are you getting like twenty a day." He replied  
  
Emily giggled as he picked one up. It read.  
  
Emily,  
  
I like the way you played Saturday's game...you were brilliant. Has anyone told you, you look stunning in Quidditch robes? I think you're cute Maybe if your not busy you could come over to my table and we could talk a bit I'd really like to meet you... I'm in Ravenclaw and I have red hair...I'm in the same Grade as you  
  
Ben Glunzie  
  
"Nothing Huh." Draco snapped.  
  
Emily smiled and suppressed even more giggles.  
  
He picked up another note this one was short and right to the point. It was also decorated with Hearts.  
  
Emily,  
  
I LIKE YOU!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nick Menkala  
  
By this time Emily was laughing so hard she was actually crying...It was hilarious to see Draco read love notes and to see his reaction.  
  
"Whats so funny." He asked  
  
"You" she replied between giggles.  
  
"Me what did I do." He asked.  
  
"Your jealous" she replied.  
  
"I'm not jealous"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"listen...the only boy I have an interest in is you... so calm down and eat your breakfast." She replied.  
  
"Really?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Just then Hermione, Holly, and Ginny walked into the great hall. They took their seats at the table and began to eat. Ginny was talking happily with holly and Hermione between bites of toast when she suddenly pointed as the last batch of owls flew down.  
  
A large barn owl landed next to Holly with a large note tied to it. She paid the bird and took her note. She Opened it. "Ohh is that from your friend in America?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Yes...would you like me to read it aloud." Holly asked.  
  
Hermione and Ginny nodded.  
  
Dear Holly,  
  
Thanks for sending the letter. It's been rather boring over here without you. Its great to hear your doing well. I'm fine and so is everyone else. We do miss you terribly especially Jess. My younger brother Richie who just joined the school loves it here.  
  
Anyway its great to hear you made it on the Quidditch team and even better to know you won your first game. I congratulate you and so does everyone overhear as well. I'm glad you made friends. I was afraid you wouldn't. I do like this Hermione you tell me about. She seems like the good friend to hang out with. And Ginny too. I think its just awesome that you hang out with Harry Potter. Everyone over here is so jealous of you.  
  
Listen I know you may make enemies but don't loose hope...before you know it you'll be coming home soon. And we can't wait till you return. I hope you have a great time...talk to you soon  
  
Your best friend in the whole widest world  
Katelynn.  
  
P.S. I've enclosed some pictures of me and of your friends here to show everyone over there...and way to go with the date with Harry Potter.   
  
Holly unwrapped the pictures and passed them around. Though they did make her homesick she was happy to show everyone who her family and friends were.  
  
All of a sudden a barn owl swooped down and dropped a shiny purple envelope in front of Hermione. She looked at it oddly it read.  
  
Miss Hermione Granger Gryffindor Tower Hogwarts  
  
Ginny gasped. "Hermione do you know what that is?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No."  
  
"Well you know what a Howler is right." She asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well its sort of like a howler but...well...you'll see...open it or it will open itself." Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione, hands shaking viciously grasped the envelope and pealed off the wax seal  
  
Immediately it began talking in a loud voice so that everyone in the great hall could hear it.  
  
"To the most important girl  
  
I ever did see  
  
Since the moment that I met her  
  
I knew she was for me  
  
With perfect teeth so true  
  
And rose red lips so sweet  
  
And chocolate brown eyes  
  
Make my girl a treat.  
  
To the smartest witch I know  
  
Beauty in your face  
  
To Hermione my Girlfriend  
  
Stay forever in my embrace.  
  
...............................  
  
Written by Ronald Weasley"  
  
It finished and exploded. In its place was a vase of roses. With a tag on it that read  
  
TO: Hermione Granger From: Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermione's sat there the entire time expressionless. Holly, Ginny, and Harry just stared at Hermione. Ron however seemed more intent in biting his fingernails.  
  
The other kids around them Including Pansy, Laura, Crabbe and Goyle were shrieking with laughter. Many of them were pointing and giggling. Lavender and Parvati had to put their heads down just to muffle their giggles. Ron's face however was going a bright pink color.  
  
Hermione however was turning a bright red color with embarrassment. Holly grasped Hermione's shoulders and whispered. "Come on...I'll walk you up to the common room...you don't have to go to classes today if you don't want. I'll bring you all your homework.  
  
Hermione nodded and tried not to cry.  
  
Harry looked at Ron... "Why on earth would you do that."  
  
Ron hesitated. "I told them to send it when she was alone somewhere."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
The laughing and teasing about Ron's love note to Hermione didn't stop all day. It was the main topic of everyone's gossip. Hermione hadn't come out of Her dormitory all day. Ginny informed everyone she was too embarrassed. She wouldn't even eat any lunch.  
  
By the time classes ended Emily raced up to the Gryffindor common room. Until she approached the fat lady's portrait. She stared at Emily's Slytherin robes.  
  
"Star shine" Emily announced.  
  
"You're a Slytherin. How did you find out about the password." The lady asked.  
  
"I'm head Girl thanks." Emily replied.  
  
"Tis true milady. I Nicolas will confirm for her." Nearly Headless nick replied.  
  
"very well" said the fat lady.  
  
She swung her portrait open and let Emily in. Emily raced upstairs to see Hermione laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Umm Hermione are you okay." She questioned.  
  
Hermione looked at her oddly. "Oh Hi...yeah I'm fine."  
  
"listen Mcgonagall felt so bad for you she wanted me to give you this." Emily said handing over a large book.  
  
Hermione read it. "Oh my gosh...It's the official leather copy of Transfiguring the Transfigured."  
  
"Mcgonagall said she had two copies and she wanted you to have one." Emily answered. "Now are you going to come to dinner or not."  
  
Hermione thought a moment. "I suppose so... Harry has been through worse and so have you so... I can live with it."  
  
Emily and Hermione marched down into the Great Hall ignoring all of the children's stares and giggles. Hermione took her normal place at the table and smiled.  
  
"Hermione I'm really really sorry" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm over it! Besides it was a sweet idea even if your poetry sucks." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
Ron Immediately perked up... "Are you sure your okay."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like that." Ron replied.  
  
"I told you Ron...I'm fine" and with that she hugged him tightly  
  
Emily sat at the Slytherin table talking to Draco happily when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see professor Snape standing behind her. "Yes professor."  
  
"Miss rivers I was wondering if I could have a word with you???"  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Well that's it for this chapter...do tell me what you think of it I'm dying to know  
  
. 


	14. In which Emily gets hurt again

Wow! It feels like forever since I last updated. Ever since my computer crashed I lost all the previous chapters and had nothing to really reference back to. So I gave up hope on writing this Fanfic… but after reading Harry potter and the HBP again it got me in the mood to write.

Anyways….

Recap

Emily sat at the Slytherin table talking to Draco happily when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see professor Snape standing behind her. "Yes professor."

"Miss Rivers I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Chapter 13

Emily raised her eyebrows in confusion but nodded. "Sure professor." She stood and followed Snape out of the Great Hall. She caught Harry, Ron, Hermione, Holly and Ginny's questioning looks and shrugged her shoulders.

Snape lead her across the hall and down into the dungeons into his own personal office. She silently took a seat across from his desk as he motioned her to do so. He sat across from her and pulled his wand out of his robes and waved it across the table. A tray filled with crumpets and tea appeared.

"I didn't mean to take you away from dinner, but I needed to talk to you. Help yourself."

Emily nodded and took a cup of tea and looked into it nervously.

Snape did the same; only he drained his entire glass in one gulp.

Emily lifted the cup to her lips and pretended to take a sip. She was careful not to let any drop of the liquid pass through her pressed lips.

"Thank you professor." She whispered. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I've been worried about you." He replied

Emily looked at him with confusion. "Why is that sir?"

"What is it you are hiding Miss Rivers?"

"Hiding what? I've no idea what you are talking about." She replied carefully.

Snape let out a hiss of frustration. "You'd do well to tell me Miss Rivers for your own well being."

"What ever you say that I am _hiding_" she began putting emphasis on the last word. "I can assure you is none of you're business."

Snape stood up angrily. "How dare you speak to me with that cheek of yours. You are just like your little friends Potter, Granger and Weasly. Fifty points…"

Emily looked at him. "You dare take points away from your own house?"

Snape thought a moment. "Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! You can be the one to tell your precious classmates about their lost points." He replied with an evil grin. "For the violation of school rules by talking back nastily to a person of authority."

"I'd watch yourself professor. Or I could just let it slip in front of Dumbledore that you yourself violated school rules." Emily retorted craftily.

Snape challenged her. "Oh really… and how is that?"

"I might just let it slip to Dumbledore that you offered me tea that was spiked with a good portion of Veritaserum… I'm sure you know all about that… you are the potions master after all. As I recall Hermione Granger saying use of Veritaserum on a student is strictly forbidden in Hogwarts."

Snape gaped at her in surprise, but had nothing to say. She had pinned him in a corner.

Taking the silence as her excuse to leave she turned on her heels and slammed the door shut behind her. By the time she made her way back up to the main hall dinner was over and the last bit of students were leaving the great hall.

Furious she entered her private chambers to see Draco sitting on the couch.

"What was that all about?"

She glared at him angrily. "Shut up Draco!" she snapped and slammed her door shut behind her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning she was no better. She marched angrily into the Great hall and didn't say a word through breakfast. It wasn't till Herbology that morning when Harry had gotten her to laugh after telling a joke about Snape. Hermione sat across from them trying to keep her smile in

"You shouldn't talk bad about teachers like that Harry." She choked

"Aww come on Hermione you know it was funny." He replied.

She gave them devilish looks and returned to potting her plants.

Emily who had been laughing so hard didn't notice her plant was getting rowdy and bit her on the hand.

"Ouch! Damn it" she cursed grabbing her hand. Blood poured from the teeth marks. She stood for a moment and began to sway as her vision blotched out of view. She lost balance and fell into Harry.

Hermione who had seen what happened cried. "Professor Sprout!"

A short squat woman came over to their table and gasped when she saw Emily collapsed on top of Harry. "What happened here?"

"Venomous Tentacula Bite" Hermione replied as she searched the nearby medical cabinet. "Which bottle do you keep the Antidote in?"

"The topmost shelf, the blue one." Sprout replied.

Hermione nodded and pulled out the antidote and handed it to professor Sprout who dumped the entire bottle on her hand. Emily let out a scream of pain as the antidote spread through her veins like wildfire. She eventually settled down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione approached Sprout. "Will… she … be alright?"

Sprout looked at Hermione. "Well yes she will… she just needs rest that's all. Will you and Mister Potter take her up to the hospital wing?"

They nodded and carried Emily out to the school grounds.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Again Emily awoke to that dark place she had been. It was dark and cold. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

Without warning she felt something touch her arm. She turned around defensively and came face to face with…. Him again.

"You… Tom Riddle…?"

He nodded slyly as he pulled her into his grip. His sharp nails digging into her wrist.

Come with me… come into the darkness with me love.

She looked into his cold eyes. So dark and deep she couldn't pull herself away.

"You'll find that I can be very charming and very persuasive my dear." He whispered.

Emily tried to pull from his grip, but he held her there.

"Come with me into the darkness. You can live forever with me… as my queen of darkness. I'll never let anyone harm you."

Emily let out a whimper. He just seemed so perfect… yet nothing that perfect cannot have flaws.

Tom pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "You are confused. Do not worry. I'll show you the way. All you need to do is follow me willingly into the darkness."

She looked at him closely. His perfect smile… perfect teeth… perfect hair. How could she go wrong with him? He seemed to love her so much.

He bent down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Once again she felt the cold darkness devouring her. It seeped into her bones… her veins… her very being… yet she let it… Tom was right there with her… protecting her.

And then she heard something… it seemed very far off.

Voices!

They were calling her.

She listened closely.

It was Harry and Hermione… Ron, Holly, Ginny and Draco… It was McGonigall and Dumbledore and Snape… it was her old friends… and it was her parents…

Reluctantly she pushed away from Tom and turned to face the growing light.

It devoured her in a blinding flash and she awoke to see Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Holly looking over her.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked

Emily nodded

"Thank goodness…" Hermione burst out pushing Ron out of the way. For a moment I thought you wouldn't wake up. Madam Pomfrey was worried about you too."

"What happened?"

"A venomous Tentacula bit you and you passed out." Hermione explained. "Professor sprout said you'd be out for a few hours, but you've been out practically all day. We were getting worried."

Emily sat up. "I'm fine…"

"All of you out!" screamed a voice Madam Pomfrey marched in the room carrying large bowl of freshly brewed broth. "Get down to dinner. You're friend will be out of the Hospital wing when I feel she is ready." She gave Emily the soup and said, "Drink" and turned on her heels and went back to her office.

Reluctantly the students left Emily… all except Harry

"Were you having a nightmare?" he questioned.

"Sort of…"

"Do you think that you should tell anyone? Dumbledore or me. I mean you were really tossing and turning and yelling."

"Harry it was just a dream. Its nothing to be worried about." She assured him.

Harry thought a moment and nodded. "I'll be going now… I'll sneak back up later though.

Emily nodded. "Okay."

Once Harry had left she put the bowl of broth aside and looked at her wrist… the same wrist Tom riddle had grabbed her with. And surely enough there were nail marks from his hands.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's it for this chapter

I know it's been a while since I last updated

Tell me what you think


	15. In which Feelings influence Emotion

Wow…… I'm updating again….. I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner

** bows head **

anyways here's the chapter

Chapter 14

Late November came quicker than anyone thought. Emily had recovered from her Tentacula bite a week after it happened. As it would so happen, Tentacula bites were very difficult to heal. She had to take a special potion every morning and to help the wounds heal and to make sure the poison was completely destroyed.

On one particular morning Hermione rushed out of the common room in a hurry and made her way into the great hall looking around expectantly.

"Looking for me?" Emily asked from behind her. She was dressed in her Gryffindor robes.

Hermione turned to face her friend. "You're never going to guess what happened."

"What?" Emily asked.

"Its Ron…." She explained, but stopped short as Harry burst into the Great Hall laughing hysterically.

Ron followed him with an angered expression on his face. It wasn't until they sat down at their respective table that Ron explained what happened.

"This!" he snapped. He pulled a familiar stone statue out of his shoulder bag.

Emily let a smile creep up her face.

"Harold, Helen, Roonil, Emma… wand techniques." It screamed catching the attention of some of the nearby students.

Ron's face was beet red.

"How on earth did you get that? I thought you tossed it into the lake?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know" he snapped, "It was just there when I woke up."

Harry laughed once more spitting out a bit of pumpkin juice.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione giggled as she reached over with a napkin to wipe off the juice from his face."

Ron looked at her with a puzzled expression.

She dropped the napkin on Harry's lap and cleared her throat quickly as she opened a textbook and buried her blushing face into it.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

She didn't answer.

"Hermione what was that about?" Ron asked again.

She remained silent.

"Hermi-"

Hermione stood up quickly. "I've got to go to the library." And with that she stood up and walked hastily out of the great hall.

Harry, Ron and Emily looked at each other in silence as Holly, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati made their way to their seats at the table.

"What's with Hermione?" Holly asked. "She seemed pretty upset."

Ron gasped. "I better check on her."

"You do that," Harry encouraged.

As Ron left Harry looked at Emily.

"Say Emily… has anyone ever told you, you look stunning in quidditch robes."

Emily looked at her lap and said nothing.

"I mean it… you look really pretty… and I was… wondering…."

"Harry stop!" Emily interjected.

"What?" he questioned as he placed his hand on hers. "What's wrong?"

She yanked her hand away from his. "I can't."

"Why…has someone told you I'm still with Cho? I'm not anymore. We broke up in our fifth year… and Ginny… she was just a small crush. And Holly at Hogsmede we went as friends," he whispered.

"It's not that Harry… I can't. I don't feel for you like that. The way I think of you is like a brother… like family. You and Ron and Hermione are like my home away from home."

"So it's true then… you do love Malfoy?" he spat.

Emily sighed. "No it's not… the feeling is the same. I don't love him…"

Harry looked at her, with a puzzled sort of look.

"I don't want our friendship ruined because of some stupid relationship. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Okay… I'm sorry about coming off on you like that."

Emily looked at something that Harry couldn't quite see and stood up with a gasp. "I've got to go Harry. I'll see you in Transfiguration." And with that she ran out of the Great Hall.

888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in the Library 

Ron found Hermione in a corner buried behind a large textbook in the corner of the somewhat crowded library. He sighed and sat across from her. "Do you mind?"

"Go away Ron" she replied.

"Mione…" he began.

"I said go away."

"What happened… its alright really." He added.

She peeked ever so slightly over the book. Ron could see her face was bright red and her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying.

"Its alright Hermione" Ron repeated. "I didn't mind."

"How could I have been so stupid to do that?" she questioned

Ron honestly didn't know what to say… instead he moved closer to Hermione and placed his arm around her slender waist.

"Ron…"

"Shhh…" he replied as he hugged her hard.

She let out a gasp.

As they parted in their hug Ron's face drew closer to hers. "Its alright Hermione. I'm always here for you." He whispered to her as he drew closer.

Just as their lips were about to touch an explosion was heard overhead a large amount of water was dropped over their heads.

Both Hermione and Ron drew back in shock.

A few first and second years were snickering from their own tables across from them.

Ron's face went bright red. "Stupid first and second years… so immature."

It was obvious someone levitated a vase of flowers over their heads and had used an exploding charm to make it crash to pieces as the water and bits of flowers were left to be dumped on top of their heads.

Hermione drew out her wand and preformed a drying curse on the both of them and the book she was reading.

"Hey you!" Ron yelled at the younger children. "You're lucky we didn't which one of you did it, we're prefects you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led Ron out of the library. "Come on… we'll be late for Transfiguration."

88888888888888888888888

By the time the first two morning classes were over they were exhausted. Harry and Ron reluctantly made their way up the steps to the divination tower as Hermione and Emily made their way into the Head's Common room for their free period.

"So this is what it looks like." Hermione exclaimed.

Emily nodded. "Yup we get special privileges."

"No fair" the bushy haired brunette replied jokingly. "Its totally amazing."

"Isn't it Grang- I mean Hermione." A voice called.

They spun to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Emily questioned.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I have a free period."

"Oh…" she replied. "Come on Hermione… lets go in my room."

"Wait… where are you going." He questioned.

"Girl talks Draco. I highly doubt you want to follow us."

He snorted. "You're right. I have no interest in he/she said this and who's going out with who and all that other mumbo jumbo you girls talk about. But in this case knowing Hermione… you're probably going to talk about crap like the newest ways to prevent the poisoning of House elves."

Hermione shocked.

Emily gripped her arms and steered her into her personal room. She didn't let go until she closed the door behind him.

"The nerve of him!" Hermione snapped.

Emily sighed. "Never mind him. Anyway… what happened with you and Ron?"

Hermione quickly retold the story of what happened to her and Ron in the Library.

Emily laughed. "Sometimes younger students can be so immature."

"I know" Hermione replied. "Oh… Harry told me what happened with you and him this morning.

Emily blushed. "I don't want to ruing our friendship."

"Its understandable. It's the same way with me. I personally have had a crush on Harry since our first year, but I never told him…I don't want to ruin what we already have." Hermione explained.

Emily sat up. "Then why are you going out with Ron?"

Hermione blushed. "I like Ron as a friend…I don't want to disappoint him. The look in his eyes when he asked me to go with him to the Hogsmede trip was unbearable. I couldn't bear to say no."

Emily nodded. "And now he thinks you're going out together and has turned into an over obsessive person when it comes to you?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly."

They sat in silence for a few moments when Hermione suddenly gasped. "Emily you're arm!"

Emily looked down at her wrist to see that she hand been playing with the nail marks that Tom Riddle had left her. It seemed as if every time she touched them a pain would fill her… a sweet sort of pain, a pain that would leave her wishing to look into his deep dark eyes again. A part of her that would have her begging he'd come and visit her again. She shivered at the thought.

"What happened to you're arm?" She questioned.

Emily covered it with the sleeve of her sweater. "Its nothing. Ginny accidentally grabbed me too hard when she dragged me down the Great Hall one day." She didn't want Hermione knowing about Tom Riddle. There was just a part of her that thought to keep him secret. And even more sickening… a part that didn't want Hermione to have anything to do with him… a part that wanted to keep him all for herself.

Emily shook these thoughts out of her head, but still decided to remain quiet about the whole thing.

Hermione looked at her arm carefully but nodded. "I keep telling Ginny to be careful with those nails."

Emily let out a forced giggle.

For the rest of their free period they studied the advanced skills of forbidden potion making essay that Snape assigned.

By lunch time Emily and Hermione met Harry and Ron in the great hall.

"Trelawny was awful." Ron spat

"She was going on about a premonition she had." Harry added.

Hermione looked at them with disgust. "About what?"

"She was raving on about how one among us is going down the path of darkness. How one of us is giving into a dark desire and it's letting them consume their lives."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly if you believe her your dumb as a door nail."

Emily laughed, but somewhere in the back of her brain something was telling her that the premonition was about her and her thoughts of Tom Riddle.

88888888888888888888888888888

By the end of the day Emily was overwhelmed in the sickening thoughts of Tom Riddle. She had been thinking about him all day. His dark hair, dark eyes and perfect smile. Everything she thought about he appeared.

She flung herself down on her bed, and in that instant she touched her wounded arm. The same blissful pain filled her. This time driving her almost mad. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to be held in his arms. She wanted to be his and his alone.

She sat up, still grasping her arm she cried out Tom's name.

"Tom please, I'm calling you willingly."

As if an answer a mist swirled around her. It was thin at first, then swirled faster and got thicker until it grew a purple color. And when it cleared Tom Riddle stood before her cradling her in his arms.

She looked into his eyes.

"You called?"

She flung her arms around him. "Oh gods… I just had to see you again. To make sure you weren't a dream."

"I'm always here for you," he whispered. "The marks I gave you are to remind you that I am here if you need me. You can summon me through them, but be warned. I cannot stay long."

She nodded. "Thank you for coming."

He stroked her cheek. "The dark power of Slytherin is in you, and yet so is the bravery of Gryffindor. And the presence of an ability of Ravenclaw's as well… You truly are special. No wonder I was drawn to you."

She shivered in his grasp. Something told her this was wrong, but she brushed the feeling off and found slumber in his arms.

As she slept he placed her in her bed and tucked her in. "Sleep well my princess." He whispered. He turned from her and smiled an evil grin. "You're falling ever so slowly in my grasp."

And with that he turned on his heels and vanished in a puff of smoke.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

well that's it for this chapter

it was a bit spooky with Tom Riddle and all, but I liked it

tell me what you think

tee hee

frosty princess katie


	16. In which Yule brings forth a princess

An update again

Anon: I understand how you feel about Emily and Harry. I liked them together too they seem so perfect for one another… but as the story thickens you'll know why it will never work out. Just be patient… (I'm sorry if I'm extending the story a bit long . )

Anyways here's the chapter.

Chapter 15

By the time December rolled around the first snowfall came, leaving the grounds covered in a thick blanket of white. Emily was particularly thrilled with the change of weather. She had explained to her friends how she rarely got to see snow from where she came from.

Most of the other student's seemed oblivious to the fact that it was snowing, as they immersed themselves in their studies. All the fifth years were found with their noses in books at all times preparing for their O.W.L.S. that would be waiting for them at the end of May. True it did seem a little early to start worrying about a test that was months away, but the students were warned about the level of difficulty and the importance of the tests.

Hermione had a strong influence over the fifth year Gryffindors, as she did on the students in her own grade. She tutored as many as she could handle without stressing herself out too much. She helped make study charts and assisted in color-coding notes according to the level of difficulty.

As determined, as Hermione seemed to help she came off with a rather nasty attitude toward her friends. She had already snapped on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patail about gossiping when they should be preparing for their Divination N.E.W.T.'s (even if she found divination completely pointless.)

It was during these times that Harry and Ron tried to stay as far away from her. Their only hope was that the holidays would calm her down and make her forget about O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. At this point that seemed very unlikely.

Only Emily could talk to Hermione without getting her head bitten off about studying. Perhaps this was because Emily agreed to Hermione's outrageous study tactics, or the fact that they shared all the same classes. As much as Hermione used to hate having some one as good as her in class she was grateful to have a study partner.

Hermione's mood drifted over more than just the Gryffindor students. Others in her year were noticing her stressful attitude. Hannah Abbot, whom usually asked Hermione for help in Transfiguration was afraid to approach her, in case she started lecturing about good study habits. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw girl in her sixth year, avoided Harry to get away from Hermione. Even Professor McGonagall noticed change in her prize student. The last time she'd seen Hermione act as so, was during her fifth year (preparing for O.W.L.'s) and her third year. (In which she used a time turner to get to her extra classes).

One evening during dinner Harry and Ron took their places at the Gryffindor table. Ron didn't seem so pleased.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Hermione… that's what's wrong."

"What did she do now?" He questioned.

"I brought her breakfast this morning, since she didn't come down herself, and she flipped on me." Ron explained. "She was raving about disrupting her studies. Since then she hasn't spoken a word to me."

Harry looked taken aback. "Hermione?"

Ron nodded. "She's horrible when she gets like this. She hasn't screamed at me that loud since fifth year and studying for O.W.L.'s.

Emily joined them at the table. Her face was rather worn and tired. Her skin was pale. "Hello"

"What's the matter with you?" Ron questioned. "You look horrible."

Harry kicked him from across the table.

"What?" he questioned Harry.

Emily looked at her hands, which were shaking violently. "Its so cold here. I think I'm getting sick."

Moments later a worn looking Hermione rushed into the Great Hall. Her hair was bushier than usual, and her eyes were bloodshot. She took a seat next to Emily and didn't even look at Harry or Ron.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt your studying. Can I make it up to you by taking you to Hogsmede this weekend?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him oddly. "There's a Hogsmede Trip?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Yes. The school is hosting a Yule ball in honor to the exchanged students." Emily replied lazily.

Hermione perked up somewhat. She loved trips to Hogsmede, and in her mood this was just what she needed. Besides she'd need to pick up some dress robes for the Yule Ball. Perhaps a glass of Butterbeer in the three broomsticks and shopping for some new parchment and quills would put her in the Christmas spirit.

"So would you want to go with me?" Ron questioned eagerly.

"I suppose so Ron?" she answered. She opened her planner and scribbled down the date. "Oh my!"

Emily, Ron and Harry looked at her expectantly.

"We have a quidditch match next week! Just great! Another thing that I need to worry about!" Hermione sulked. Just as quickly as her mood changed for the better, it plummeted down once more.

Emily sighed. "You're stressing yourself out Hermione. Why are you worried about tests that are months away?"

Hermione thought. "If I don't get a move on it now… then it will just be harder later in the end."

"You're going in strides you can't handle. Honestly didn't Harry or Ron ever tell you that?" Emily asked.

"No"

Ron snorted. "That's because she'd bite our heads off if we did." He added under his breath.

Hermione's eyes turned to slits. "What was that Ronald?"

"Nothing!" Ron replied quickly.

Emily ignored Ron and continued. "My mom once taught me a song. It helped me relieve some of my stress. Perhaps it will work on you." She cleared her throat and let out a few pure notes.

Hermione gasped. "You're voice is amazing!"

"So I've been told." Emily replied. "I like singing. It makes me feel better." She continued to let her voice carry over the table.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. There was something in her voice that just made her smile. Like all her worries were melting away. It was clear that Harry and Ron felt the same way, as did everyone else at the table.

"I've read about this somewhere before!" Hermione exclaimed. "About how music can influence magic. It was really interesting, but I can't remember it for the life of me. I know it was in a book in the restricted section though."

Emily smiled. "Like I've said, I like to sing."

It truly was clear that the mood was uplifted at the Gryffindor Table that night. Hermione forgot all about her N.E.W.T.'s and thought more about her trip to Hogsmede. Harry who had been dreading doing his potions homework ended up writing the whole thing without any help from Hermione. Ron ended up doing studying without being nagged by Hermione or Emily at all.

Yet little did anyone know that Professor Dumbledore was watching Emily with caution. Ever since he heard her voice he knew something was wrong. Something so wrong, he didn't want to think about.

888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time the weekend came the school was buzzing with excitement over the Hogsmede trip. As usual Filtch stood by the doors and checked off the names of students that were permitted to go. Students however were not required to go. Ginny and Holly ended up staying behind due to a sickness that was spreading throughout the school.

Waving goodbye to her two friends Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole and found Harry and Ron waiting there.

She smiled. "Where's Emily?"

Harry frowned. "Where do you think?"

"Malfoy?" she questioned.

Harry nodded. "Who else. He promised to help pick out her dress robes."

"Harry?" Hermione questioned. "Are you jealous?"

Harry looked at her astonished that such a thing would come out of her mouth.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Harry turned and walked down the hall. "I'm not jealous."

88888888888888888

By the time the trio made their way to Hogsmede students were already swarming through the streets. Many fled to the three broomsticks to get a glass of Butterbeer. Others went to the dress robes shops or Zonko's joke shop.

"Come on Hermione… lets buy you some dress robes." Ron exclaimed as he dragged her into a shop leaving Harry alone.

From the corner of his eye he saw Emily and Draco laughing as they walked into Honeydukes sweetshop.

A sharp pain filled his heart. It disgusted him to see Emily with Draco. The two of them laughing so happily together. Why was he feeling like this? He should be worried about graduation and his N.E.W.T.'s and Voldemort. Yet here he was letting rage fill him seeing that blonde haired prick with his friend. A friend he happed to care for a lot.

Angered with himself he forced himself to follow Ron and Hermione in to the dress robes shop.

A line of students was strewn throughout the racks of clothing as it snaked its way into the fitting area. At the front Pansy Parkinson wore a puffy pink and magenta layered dress. Standing next to her was Millicent Bullstrode in a ghastly deep skintight red gown in which she seemed to be bulging out of.

As the line slowly died down Draco and Emily walked in and stood behind Harry.

"Hi Harry!" Emily cried.

He nodded; trying to hide is feelings to rip Malfoy apart. It made him crazy to see his hand on her shoulder.

"Umm… Hello Emily."

"Buying you're dress robes?" Emily questioned.

Harry nodded again.

"Me too. Draco said he put one on hold so I could try it on." Emily explained.

Harry felt his anger rise even more. He was sure Emily was quite capable of picking out her own robes.

"Are you alright Harry?" Emily questioned. "You're face is getting red."

Harry looked at her and calmed down. "I'm fine… I'm just hot in here."

There was a loud yell in the front of the shop. Harry, Emily and Draco turned to see where the commotion was sprouting.

Hermione was standing on a stool with a midnight purple gown on, which seemed far too short and far too small for her.

"Ron I told you it doesn't fit! I don't fit into a size two. I said three!" she yelled.

Ron was pulling a zipper from behind. "Don't worry… I'll fix it."

"Ron! My hair! It's caught in the zipper." She screamed.

"Sorry I'll get it just turn around… I cant see back here." He forced Hermione to face the wall as he fiddled with the zipper, which held a chunk of knotted hair.

"You're hurting me Ron!" Hermione gasped almost in tears.

"It'll be fixed in just a minute." Ron replied as he pulled out his wand. "Irremendo!"

A sickening ripping sound filled the shop.

Hermione blushed deep red. The unthinkable happened.

Snickers filled the room as the midnight purple gown ripped down the center leaving Hermione's clean pressed white underwear completely exposed.

She turned immediately and ran behind the dressing room door. "I hate you Ron!" She screamed.

A while later Hermione had emerged from the dressing room in her regular clothing. Her face still bore the same expression. As it turned out Madam Minkin had to cut Hermione's hair loose from the grasp of the zipper. It left her with a part of her hair significantly shorter than the rest.

Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up! I don't want anything to do with you." She snapped. And with that she stormed out of the shop and back up to the Hogwarts castle.

As Hermione left Ron standing there alone Madam Minkin pulled Emily up on the stool.

"Ahhh… yes the one master Malfoy told me to hold." She whispered. "It is grand!"

She walked to the back rooms of the shop and returned carrying a silver gown delicately in her hands.

"Its beautiful" Emily exclaimed.

She picked up the gown and examined it. It was a full ballroom gown in a sparkling shade of silver. Embroidered along the sides were stands of green ivy.

"Try it on" Draco suggested.

Harry again felt the same anger fill him.

She emerged from the dressing rooms moments later wearing the beautiful gown.

"Its perfect!" she screamed. "I love it!"

"You're a Slytherin Princess" Draco murmured

88888888888888888888888

As Harry, Draco and Emily left the dressing shop Harry immediately went to find Hermione and Ron. As he waved Goodbye to Emily he pushed all thoughts of her out of his head. What he needed to worry about now was the relationship between Ron and Hermione.

Back at Hogsmede Emily was walking with Draco happily until she felt an uncontrollable itch on her wrist. She looked at the scars Tom Riddle had left. Something was wrong she could feel it.

By this time Hogsmede was emptying as the students returned back to the castle with their treats, robes and prizes from Zonko's.

"Um Draco… I'll catch up with you later. I forgot something" Emily began.

"I'll go with you…" He offered.

She shook her head. "No it's alright. I'll meet up with you at dinner."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes"

He agreed, but offered to take her packages back anyway.

Relieved to pass the heavy bags of merchandise off to Draco she watched him trail off up the winding road to the castle.

The last few students were leaving the shops with their last minute purchases. The sun was setting and the air getting colder. The shops around Emily were all starting to close.

She walked down the street until her wrist began to burn. She let out a gasp of pain as the burning filled her entire arm. And then as soon as the pain came it vanished.

She looked at the building she stood in front of in wonder.

"The Hogshead" she whispered.

Curiosity got the better of her as she pushed her way into the pub.

The smell hit her first. It was gruesome, like a mixture between rotting flesh and strong firewisky. And then she noticed the room dark and damp… and not very well kept. A nagging feeling in the back of her head kept telling her she shouldn't be here. Pushing the thought out of her head she walked further into the room.

SLAM!

She turned in shock and surprise. The door had closed. And standing in front of it was a dark figure wearing a mask.

It advanced on her.

She took a few steps back until she felt someone grab her wrists. It was another figure wearing a mask.

What was going on here?

As her panic raised more dark figures with the same creepy masks filled the rooms. They seemed to appear from the shadows.

The first figure, the one from the door extended a gloved hand and grabbed her chin. It made her look into the dark eyes behind the mask. Using its free hand it took of the mask revealing a pale, bony face with long flowing golden blonde hair. A face that Emily knew to well. The face of a Malfoy!

"Well, Well it's so good of you to join us Slytherin Princess." He said silkily with an evil grin.

8888888888888888888888888888888

A/N

That's it for this chapter. Again started good and ended creepy.

But alas I enjoyed it… and I hope you do too

Be sure to tell me what you think and Review. It keeps me writing and encourages me


	17. In which darkness is discovered

A/N: after a lot of time off I have decided to finally continue with this story.

Chapter 16 

"It's so nice of you to join us Slytherin princess," drawled the man's voice. Whoever was holding Emily's arms gripped her tighter. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but found it almost impossible. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. My son has told me so much about you Miss Rivers."

Emily automatically realized that this man was Draco's father. She gazed into his icy eyes.

Lucius smirked at her and grabbed her wrist, carefully examining her wrist. He traced his fingers along the scratch marks. "You were called here, weren't you?"

Emily did not answer.

"Did you're wrist start to burn?"

Again Emily didn't answer. She continued to stare into his eyes.

Lucius sighed in frustration. "Stupid girl! Answer me!" he roared. "Were you called here"

Emily swallowed hard. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She managed to choke out. "That is none of you're business."

Disgusted with her Lucius raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. The impact was strong enough force her out of the mysterious figure's grasp, and send her flying across the room.

Emily's head smacked against the back wall with a sickening crack. She let out a small groan as her head began to pound. Her view was beginning to blur as she began to loose consciousness. The last thing she saw was Lucius's evil smirk before she passed out.

Lucius advanced on the fallen figure. "I'll teach that girl a lesson to answer me when I ask her a question." He moved closer to Emily's body.

Just as he crouched, down to touch her a voice boomed though the room. "LUCIUS DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

Immediately Lucius stood up and looked for the voice. From the back corner of the pub emerged a tall lean figure.

"My lord" Lucius whispered. "Why is it that she came to our headquarters when we placed a concealment charm on this place."

The unmistakable figure of Lord Voldemort emerged from the shadows. His head was bald and shiny, his nose was replaced with two snake like slits, and his eyes were a glowing red color that gazed at his followers. He walked over towards Emily's fallen body. As he did his form changed from the hideous thing, it was into a handsome Tom Riddle. Murmurs filled the room as his followers took in this new version of their lord. "She is here Lucius because I called her." He lifted her body off the ground and cuddled her in his arms. "I wanted to see who my Slytherin Princess was in person…not just in dreams."

Emily let out a small moan of pain as she cuddled closer to the arms that held her. "She plays a huge role in my plan to get to Potter." Tom explained. "None of you are to harm her in any way…she is mine to take care of. Where is Severus?"

"Here my lord" Severus replied from a shadowed corner.

"Severus take her back to Hogwarts and keep a sharp eye on her. If Dumbledore asks what happened, then tell him that she fainted because of the cold, and you came upon her in the snow. Also, be sure to suppress her memories. We don't need to have her go around telling Potter what she saw."

"Yes my lord" Snape answered obediently as Tom handed Emily over to him.

Snape excused himself from his lord's presence. Once out in the cold he wrapped his cloak around Emily's body. The sun had set hours ago leaving quite a chill on Hogsmede. A soft flutter of snowflakes began to fall. Snape made sure Emily was tightly wrapped up before he proceeded up the hill to the castle.

By the time Snape had arrived, Emily was shivering furiously in his arms. No sooner had he walked in the door, a rush of teachers met him.

"Severus where were you?" Professor Haupman questioned.

"Severus there's been a girl gone missing." McGonagall informed. "We've searched all of Hogsmede and…" Her eyes fell upon Emily's unconscious body. "My word you've found her."

Snape looked at McGonagall curtly. "Yes Minevera, I found her unconscious in the snow, whilst I was doing my final patrol of the premises."

"We must get her to the hospital wing" McGonagall replied.

"That will not be necessary. She needs to get some rest in her own room. I shall see her there." In addition, with that Snape excused himself and took Emily back to her rooms.

Once he placed her in her bed and tucked her under the covers, he pulled out his wand and placed it to her temple. "Obliviate" he whispered as he erased the memory of what had happened.

Snape turned on his heel and snuffed the candles as he left.

By the time, that Emily woke up the story of her passing out spread widely over the school.

She awoke with a groan as she realized there was a huge bump on her head. With a questionable look, she rolled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her skin was pale, and on her face was a huge red mark. It was as if someone had smacked her…but she remembered nothing about someone slapping her across the face.

Realizing it was Sunday; she placed on her Slytherin robes and walked out of her room in a daze. It was not long before she got strange looks from the students in the great hall.

She took a seat next to Draco with a look of question.

He took her hand. "Are you alright?"

Emily looked at him with confusion… "Ummm I…what is going on?"

"You passed out in the snow after I left you at Hogsmede yesterday. It was lucky that professor Snape found you. What happened to your cheek?" he questioned.

Emily placed her hand to her cheek. "I don't remember."

Draco handed her some buttered toast, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you."

Placing his arm around her, he hugged her hard. "Don't ever scare me like that again.

Pansy Parkinson looked at Emily with disgust from across the table.

Emily ate the toast and excused herself. She quickly made her way down to the dungeons. Following the frequently used path to the potions classroom, she came upon Professor Snape's private office.

She hesitated a moment, but knocked on the door anyway.

"Come in" was his simple reply.

Emily carefully opened the door. It creaked loudly as she opened and closed it. "Professor" she began

Snape looked up from his work and noticed the girl standing in front of him. He put down his quill slowly not taking his eyes off her. "Miss Rivers"

"Professor I heard that you saved me and I…I'm…thank you."

Snape looked at her. He could have sworn that he had met her before. "You are welcome. It is just my duty Miss Rivers."

Emily smiled. "Thanks anyway."

She turned to leave the room when Snape stopped her. "Wait."

She turned to face him with a concerned look.

That look slapped him in the face. He had seen that look somewhere before…it was if Déjà vu had come over him. "I was wondering if you would want an ointment to put on you're cheek. You must have banged it off of something hard when you fainted."

Emily nodded "thank you professor."

She took the ointment and bade him goodbye.

It was on the way out of the dungeons that the scar on her wrist began to tingle again. Ignoring it, she made her way up towards the library. She needed to get some studying done, or even she would feel Hermione's wrath. The further she walked without paying attention to the scar on her wrist, the more it began to hurt. She grasped her wrist tightly as if to squash the pain out, but it persisted and began to burn.

She couldn't help but begin to breathe heavily as the pain snaked its way though her arm. Not watching where she was going she turned a corner and smacked into someone. As she hit the ground, she grabbed her wrist even tighter as it began to burn like white-hot wire. Looking up to see whom she bumped into she saw tears begin to form in her eyes as the pain began to grow even worse.

Harry fell to the ground as she did when he walked into her. He sat there grasping his scar, which burned painfully. It was not until he forced himself to see who he bumped into that he realized it was Emily.

He stared at her for a moment, and then realized she was in pain. Ignoring his own pain, he went over to her and helped her to her feet. She shook tremendously as the pain grew even more intense.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned as he choked back his own cries of pain.

She shook her head. "No…"

"What's wro-" he began, but was cut off by another wave of burning that filled his head.

Emily looked at him with question. "You're scar hurts?"

Harry managed a shrug. "Never mind that…what's wrong with your wrist."

She didn't answer him right away.

Harry gingerly turned her wrist over to see what was causing he so much pain. What he saw shocked him. On her wrist were five fingerprint scars permanently embedded in her skin. "Do these burn?" He prayed they didn't

She nodded.

He let out a gasp. "Do they burn like hot wire?"

She nodded again

"Does it happen at random?"

She nodded once more.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Her scars acted just like is infamous lightning bolt shaped scar. They reacted when Voldemort was happy or angry. "Do you mind if I get a closer look?"

Emily shook her head even though she wished that he would leave her alone.

Carefully Harry took a close look at the five nail marks. He then looked at Emily who was still in immense pain. "Please be completely honest when you answer this, but have you ever come in contact with Lord Voldemort?"

Emily went tense. "No! I would never get close to him. Are you crazy?"

Harry flinched at her response. "No I'm not crazy, but I am weighing all the options." He gently touched one of the scars and let out a scream.

Emily followed in suit. As soon as he made contact with her scars, a pain like no other filled both of them. It was almost unbearable.

"What is going on out here?" a voice called.

Professor McGonagall appeared from her office down the hall. "What is going on here Mr. Potter? Miss Rivers?"

Harry let Emily go and turned to face McGonagall. He told her everything, from his own scar hurting to Emily's wrist. McGonagall listened intently, eyes growing wide.

"Mr. Potter please take Miss Rivers and go to see Professor Dumbledore. This is out of my hands. Dumbledore should know what to do."

Harry nodded and led Emily up to Dumbledore's office. He knocked once before a gentle voice from within replied with a "Miss Rivers, Mr. Potter please do come in."

The pain had calmed down in Emily's wrist enough for her to gasp in surprise that Dumbledore knew they were out there before they even entered.

Instinctively Harry grabbed Emily's hand and led her into Dumbledore's office. Perhaps now he would get some answers.

Well that be it for this chapter

I know it's been a while since the last update so I am sorry. I shall try to update more often from now on

Please review

FrostyPrincessKatie


	18. In which Yule dawns Jealousy

And here be chapter 17…enjoy

Chapter 17

It was almost like magic. The pain in both of their scars had vanished once they entered Dumbledore's office. Harry led Emily over to Dumbledore's desk and they both took a seat.

"Professor" Harry began.

He raised one hand. "No need Harry… am already aware of why you and Miss Rivers are here."

Emily gave Dumbledore a quizzical look.

"Both of your scars hurt do they not?"

Harry and Emily nodded.

"So I figured. You see I have sensed Voldemort's presence near the school for quite some time."

Harry gasped. "He's near the school…why hasn't he done anything yet?"

Dumbledore sat there smiling behind his desk looking over his half moon spectacles. "But he has done something."

Harry looked around in alarm. "What has he done?"

"I believe that he is using one of our students to get to you Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"One of the students? Which one?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore nodded towards Emily. "I believe it is Miss Rivers."

Harry looked at Emily who was evidently staring at the floor. "Emily?"

Emily looked into Harry's eyes… then looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. "I swear professor I haven't used my gift."

Dumbledore smiled. "I know you haven't…but Voldemort knows you possess such a gift and he is trying to make you use it."

"What gift?" Harry questioned.

"The gift of Telepathically reading someone's mind. It's a rare gift… I can do that." Emily responded softly. "That is why I'm taking Occlumency lessons with you."

"Now I get it," Harry whispered. "Now I get it when you said you were doing the opposite of Occlumency…you can automatically perform Ligemens."

"Exactly. That and I'm a parsletongue."

Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort knows you possess the ability to do automatic Ligemens. He sees you as a valuable asset."

"But professor, how is he making me use my gift?" Emily questioned.

"The scars on your arm burn because he makes them burn…He wants you to cry out in pain through Ligemens…that way he can track exactly who you are…that's my guess anyway."

"So Voldemort did give her those scars?" Harry asked.

"It could have been him, or it could have been a Death Eater." Dumbledore replied

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Snape"

"Harry I've been through this with you already. I trust Snape with my life, there is no way he would do such a thing." Dumbledore said calmly. "I don't know how she came to have those scars, but what I do know is that Hogwarts is on the verge of not being safe anymore. We must take all precautions to stop whatever it is Voldemort is planning."

Emily nodded and stood up. "I'll stop it. I swear I will. I won't use my gift anymore."

Dumbledore continued smiling, but sighed deeply. "Thank you for the offer Miss Rivers, but I believe it may already be too late…He has marked you and his plan is in motion. The only way to stop it is to stick together with Harry and unite the school."

Harry looked at the ground. "I swear I'll protect you Emily."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry and Emily had not told Hermione and Ron about what Dumbledore mentioned up in his office. They decided the longer it was kept a secret the better. Eventually they would tell them, but they feared that prying ears would over hear them. Due to the fact that Fred and George Weasley's joke shop was doing quite well, Harry noticed that many students were managing to smuggle in more and more items. Harry was most fearful of the extendable ears. If someone happened to have one of them and caught a bit of their conversation with Ron or Hermione then it might start panic throughout the school.

Instead the kept their mouths shut and continued on with their schooling as if nothing happened. With each passing day they found that the Yule celebration was getting closer and closer. On the last day of classes before winter break, a lot of the students couldn't help but shake in excitement for the vacation.

Snape however didn't let them off so easily. "Don't think that I am going to give you a free period just because it's the day before vacation. This is still a working day and I want you to create the Draught of peace potion in the next 90 minutes. I'll be around to check." He waved his wand. "The directions are on the board. You may begin."

Hermione forced her way over to Harry. She evidently didn't want to work with Ron. She hadn't talked to him since the day in Hogsmede. Ron had tried desperately to get her attention, but she refused to even look at him. Instead she spent all her time with Harry.

"Be my partner Harry?" Hermione questioned

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Ron's face went red with jealousy.

Emily took a seat next to Ron. "Partner?"

Ron nodded but didn't take his eyes off Harry and Hermione.

With Hermione working with Harry, it seemed as if this would be his best grade yet for Snape. She added the right items at the right time; she chopped up the roots and figs to the perfect quantity. She even took careful notes.

Ron sat chopping his Rose roots vigorously.

"Ron don't" Emily warned him. "If you chop them in the wrong proportion then you'll mess up the potion."

Ron ignored her. "Stupid, good for nothing piece of crap."

"Ron?"

"What!" he snapped.

"What is wrong with you" Emily questioned as she poured the powdered bicorn horn into the mixture.

"Hermione that is whats wrong with me! She says she refuses to go to the Yule ball with me. Ever since what happened at Hogsmede, she hasn't talked to me. I got a message from her saying she was breaking up and that she found someone else to go with." He replied giving a deadly look at Harry.

"Ron…I" Emily began

"Shut up! I don't need any pity," Ron screamed as he knocked the cauldron over. Its contents pored over on to the table.

Snape came bustling over to the table. "Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me tonight."

Ron shot him a dirty look.

By the end of class Hermione and Harry were the only ones who had a perfect looking potion. Snape collected everyone's samples and dismissed them. This marked the official start of winter vacation.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On Christmas Eve, the night of the Yule ball, many students (Girls mostly) were buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Ginny, Holly, and Hermione all gathered in Emily's personal Head Girl common room.

Hermione wore a sparkling blue dress that went down to her ankles. She tied her hair up in an elegant knot and applied a little makeup to her face. Ginny was wearing a deep fiery red tight fitting gown. A single slit went up to practically her waist on the side of the dress. Holly wore a strapless champagne color dress with a shawl draped around her arms. Emily wore the silver dress Draco had picked out for her.

"You look amazing" Hermione commented

Emily blushed.

Ginny and holly nodded in agreement.

Wanting to get the subject off of her she quickly said. "So Hermione who are you going to the ball with. Ron told me you broke it off with him."

Hermione hesitated but said. "Harry"

Ginny examined herself in the mirror. "You were right to ditch Ron. He's such a controlling prick."

Hermione blushed.

"Who are you going with Ginny?" Emily asked.

"I'm going with Dean Thomas. And Holly here is going with Neville."

"Whom's Ron going with?" Holly asked

Hermione shrugged. "There is always that statue he can take"

The girls let out a bunch of giggles.

Emily looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Shoot I promised Draco I'd meet at 7:30. I have to go."

Emily ran out of her room and into the entrance hall, where she saw Draco waiting against a wall off to the side. She walked over to him with a sheepish smile

"You look amazing!" he exclaimed. "Come on. The ball will be starting." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the great hall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Great hall looked amazing. It was if it was completely covered in crystal. Emily examined the room with great enthusiasm. Harry and Hermione followed in behind them with Dean and Ginny and Holly and Neville close behind.

As always the first dance was a traditional waltz. It was not one of Emily's favorite dances, but she still enjoyed it. By the time the waltz was over Ron had managed to stroll into the Great Hall with an unexpected date.

Hermione gasped, as she saw none other than Pansy Parkinson in a ruffling pink gown clutching onto Ron's arm. When Ron looked at Harry and Hermione dancing together he gave them a look of pure disgust.

Hermione gladly returned the look. "Honestly if he thinks he can get to me by escorting that…that cow then …then I'm" her face was getting red by the second.

Harry interrupted her. "Hermione its alright…let him be." And with that he pulled Hermione out onto the dance floor once again.

Emily took a seat on one of the cloth-covered chairs and took in the amazing scenery again.

Draco returned with two cups of steaming hot chocolate. He gave one to Emily who gratefully drank the sweet contents. "Thanks"

"No problem"

Emily looked to find Harry happily twirling Hermione on the dance floor. She laughed in bliss.

Ron on the other hand was trying not to step on Pansy's feet.

Laura had both Crabbe and Goyle trying to touch her ass. When they did she would playfully smack them and say. "Not here."

However standing in the corner of the Great Hall was a tall slender man with long, flowing, white-blonde hair. Emily got a feeling of déjà vu. She could have sworn she met him before. "Draco who is that? She asked pointing at the man in the corner."

Draco turned to take a look. "That's my father. He insists on helping out with these sort of things."

Emily nodded

"I'm going to talk to him a minute…I'll be back." He replied

He left Emily sitting there alone with a questionable face. She was sure she saw an evil smirk on Draco's fathers face. She couldn't mistake it now…she got an odd feeling from him. His eyes locked with hers, and she felt shivers go down her spine.

Getting up slowly she walked along the side of the hall until she reached the Entrance hall. Relived to be out of his presence she snuck her way outside onto the snowy grounds.

It was cold, she had to admit that, but still it was refreshing to get some outside air. She hadn't really been outside since the Hogsmede trip. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Emily turned to find a young man standing there in fancy dress robes. His hair was dark, but a mask that was worn to a masquerade ball covered his face.

"Would you mind a dance?"

Emily couldn't say no… she felt something inside her stir. "Yes"

He took her hand and pulled her close. His hand slipped around her waist as she rested her head against his chest. She could feel a faint heart beat, and it calmed her. She moved to the rhythm of the music that was flowing out the windows of the castle, and lost herself in his embrace.

As the song ended he pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. She felt frozen, as if she was being pulled into is soul…and then he removed his mask.

"Tom Riddle?" she questioned.

With a sly smirk he pulled her in closer and kissed her full on the lips. She immediately melted against his touch. He had claimed her in this moment of passion and weakness. He deepened his kiss as she felt her knees grow weaker and weaker. She was about to finally give in completely when a scream was heard from the castle.

A/N well that be it for this chappie…tell me what you think


End file.
